


The True Soldier

by MackenzieW



Series: Soldier Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Soldiers, regina is a soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: A collection of drabbles written on tumblr based on prompts for my "Soldier Verse," where Regina is a soldier in the army and Robin is the civilian she loves.





	1. A Soldier Returns Home

**Author's Note:**

> These are the drabbles I wrote for my Soldier Verse on tumblr. I had been holding off putting them up because I want turn this into a full, proper fanfic. But that’s looking like it’s going to be 2019 project, so I decided to put these up for more people to read and easily find. I hope you all enjoy them! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has submitted a prompt for this verse over the past year. I am still accepting them, so send them my way! 
> 
> Prompt: OQ + Regina is a soldier coming home after her final tour cue emotional airport reunion with her husband and baby

People stopped and thanked her for her service, cheering as she walked through baggage claim in her fatigues. She didn’t stop or acknowledge them, her mind focused on finding two faces in the crowd. Two special faces she had only seen over Skype for more months than she had wanted. 

Regina stepped past the carousels, clutching her bag tighter as she scanned the area. She then spotted the familiar form of her husband–tall, dirty blond hair gelled to one side though a few locks fell across his forehead, scruff looking more like a proper beard, and bright blue eyes looking for her. He clutched a chubby boy with hazel eyes, brown hair and a beautiful smile. A boy who looked much different from the small infant she had kissed goodbye. 

Henry swung a little poster reading “Welcome Home” from his tiny hand. Robin’s eyes locked with hers and he pointed to her, whispering something to Henry. The boy’s eyes lit up and he said in a voice that she was going to get to listen to for the rest of her life say: “Mama!” 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! I totally loved your solider AU, could you maybe continue it with "I'll always be here to chase your nightmares away"

Robin knew it would be an adjustment having Regina home full time. He and Henry had fallen into a routine and now they all had to get used to a new one. But Robin wasn’t really complaining. His wife was home and was finally getting the chance to be the mother she had always wanted to be. Watching her with Henry brought unbridled joy to him. 

However, nights were a bit more difficult than he expected. Regina didn’t talk about her time on the front lines, except to share happy or silly stories. Talk of combat, though, was off limits and Robin had learned long ago to not push her on it. It left him feeling unable to help her when he woke up in the middle of the night, finding her thrashing in her sleep as sweat dripped down her face and she called out for soldiers he knew in his gut had been lost. 

All he could do was wake her up and hold her close. He let her sob into his chest, combing her damp hair with his fingers until she felt she could go back to sleep. He would then kiss her before telling her: “I’ll always be here to chase your nightmares away. Promise.” 


	3. The "H" Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier AU - Regina screams at Mary Margaret that's she's a murderer after she and David throw her a surprise welcome home party and keep calling her a hero... Regina doesn't feel like a hero

It went silent, everyone’s eyes on her as Mary Margaret’s green ones filled with tears. “Regina, I know it was hard over there…” 

“NO! You don’t know. None of you do,” Regina yelled, looking at all the people she called friends. “It is hell over there and there were times I didn’t think we were making anything better. We’re not heroes. I’m not a hero.” 

She then turned on her heels and raced out the front door. Regina hadn’t gotten too far when strong arms wrapped around her, stopping her retreat. The familiar and soothing smell of pine enveloped her and she relaxed in Robin’s arms. He held her close as she sobbed, crying for every horrible thing she had to do to make it back to this exact spot. Robin said nothing, just letting her cry. 

Once she finished, he handed her a tissue. “Do you want to go home?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I should go back and apologize.”

He nodded, taking her hand. They entered the Nolans’ house and she apologized to Mary Margaret. Her friend embraced her and the party continued, the “H” word banned for the rest of the night. 


	4. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm totally obsessed with your soldier au so I was wondering if I could prompt Regina finding out she was pregnant whilst on tour after her last time on leave?

Regina wasn’t sure why she had to report to her CO’s tent and she approached with some apprehension. She entered the tent. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“At ease,” he told her, motioning to a chair. “Have a seat, Locksley. We need to talk about your last medical exam.”

She frowned, sitting down. Regina had reported to medical due to a combination of headaches and fatigue that had her concerned. The doctor promised to run some tests but assured her that it didn’t seem like it as anything to be worried about. Had he been mistaken? Was she sick? 

Her CO smiled at her. “Relax, Regina, you’re not dying. You’re pregnant.” 

Her heart stopped for a moment before it started up again, joy spreading through her. “I’m…pregnant?” 

“Yep,” he said before smiling cheekily. “Apparently someone really enjoyed their last leave.” 

He went on to explain what was going to happen to her now but she barely heard him. Regina pressed her hand to her middle, thinking of the little life she carried there now with a smile. For all the life she had taken since being sent to this godforsaken place, it was time she gave life and she felt utterly blessed.


	5. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina feels like a stranger to Henry and it gets worse when something happens and she doesn't know how to help him or herself

The rational part of her mind knew that she was going to have to adjust to being a full time mother to Henry. That it wouldn’t come naturally to her and that she was facing a learning curve. She knew she would be able to overcome it, even as it felt like she was handling a friend’s child rather than her own her first few days back with him. 

Searching for landmines now seemed easier than trying to learn how to parent her own child. 

Regina felt like a complete failure. Henry stood in the middle of their living room, tears running down his cheek and snot running from his nose as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Regina pleaded with her son to tell her what he needed, but his vocabulary was severely limited. All he could do was point at the TV and sob: “Lio. Lio.” 

Out of options, Regina swallowed her pride and called her husband. The moment he picked up, she started crying. “I’m an awful mother. Henry is having a tantrum and I can’t help him. What the hell is a Lio?” 

“Calm down,” Robin said, voice soothing. “He has difficulty with the ‘n’ sound. He’s trying to say lion. It’s his favorite toy and he tends to toss Lion around. He’s probably stuck behind something.”

It all made sense to Regina and she sniffled, knowing what she had to do. “Thanks, Robin. One day, I promise I won’t be so useless.” 

“You’re not useless, lovely. And you’re a good mum. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I love you.” Robin ended the call. 

Within minutes, Lion was retrieved from behind the TV and Henry looked at her like she was a superhero. It made her heart soar as she cleaned him up and they cuddled on the couch after, Lion tucked safely between their bodies. 


	6. Skype

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider verse: First time Henry calls Regina Mama via Skype

She lived for the weekly calls she had with her husband and son back home. When her turn came around to get on the computer to Skype with them, all felt right in her world. No matter what she had experienced during the week on the front, it all disappeared when their smiling faces appeared on her screen. 

It also made her sad to see how fast Henry was growing up. She knew she was missing so many milestones and hoped he would understand one day why she did. That he understood she was fighting to make sure he grew up in a safe world. For that, she would have to settle for watching him once a week via a sketchy internet connection. 

The call connected and Henry’s face filled the screen. He smiled at her and his hazel eyes lit up when he saw her. She watched as he patted the screen as if he could touch her. “Mama,” he said, little voice clear. 

Her heart stopped and tears filled her eyes at the sound of him saying her name. “Hi, baby,” she cooed. “Mama’s here.” 


	7. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina has to go back to the front

“No,” Robin said, his face growing red. “Can’t they keep you here? Certainly there is something on base for you to do.” 

“Robin,” she replied, knowing this conversation was difficult. But they needed to have it. 

He shook his head. “I know what you’re going to say. Your country needs you. And I get that, Regina. I’ve always supported you. But I need you too. Henry needs you. He needs his mother. He’s still a baby, Regina!” 

“I know!” she shouted before lowering her voice to not wake Henry. “I know, Robin. But you know there are men who have to leave their babies to go back to the front. I can’t ask…I won’t ask for special treatment just because I’m a woman. That’s not fair to them.” 

Robin sighed, sitting on their bed. He bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck. She didn’t prod him, knowing he needed this time to process his thoughts. 

Regina knew what he was going through because she already went through it when she got her orders. Like Robin, she had been tempted to protest that the army couldn’t take away a mother from her son. Yet she had thought of David, who had only been around long enough to see Mary Margaret give birth and spend a few days with Neal before he was whisked away. She was given far longer just because she had been the one to give birth and needed to recover. It broke her heart to leave Henry, but she knew she had to do it. 

“Okay,” he said, breaking through her thoughts. He looked up with red-rimmed eyes and she knew he was going to cry in the shower after this. 

She sat down next to him, taking his hand. “Thank you.” 

“I want you to promise me something, though,” he said. 

“You know I can’t promise to come back,” she replied. She would’ve loved to do be able to that but they both knew that was impossible. 

He nodded. “I know. I want you to promise this is your last tour. That after this, you work here at home or just don’t re-up. Please?” 

Regina’s heart stopped. The army was her life. She was a military brat so there had never been a time it wasn’t part of her. Could she make a life for herself outside of it? 

But did she want to live a life without Henry or Robin? 

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll talk to command and make this my final tour.” 

He let out a sigh of relief before kissing her. Robin then stood and headed toward the bathroom, saying he needed a shower. She waited a few minutes before joining him, this time holding him as he cried. 


	8. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina thinks Robin might have had an affair while she was gone

The best part of being home was just doing the usual domestic chores everyone else did and no doubt complained about daily. But there was something soothing about vacuuming or doing a load of laundry. Now that she and Robin lived together, it made their relationship seem more normal than it was. 

Happily dumping the clean laundry onto their bed, she began sorting out her underwear from his. Her spirits soared to see their clothing mixed like this and she smiled. She had never had a relationship get to this stage–she and Daniel had been far too young to live on their own–and it felt wonderful. 

Until she pulled out a pair of cotton briefs with colorful flowers all over them. It certainly wasn’t her style and she felt her heart start to break. Was this Graham all over again? Had, like him, her fiancé been unable to deal with her long tours and the physical distance between them and so sought companionship elsewhere? She had thought Robin different, that he loved her and would be loyal. Regina had been and she knew sex was often rampant in her unit, despite the consequences professionally and personally. Had she been completely wrong about Robin? 

“Regina?” she heard Mary Margaret call from downstairs. “Are you home? I hope you don’t mind me walking in but my washer is broken. Robin has been great about letting me use yours while I wait for it to get fixed…” 

Her heart slowed down as she took in the underwear in her hands again. Briefs and bright colorful flowers? It certainly screamed Mary Margaret. The pair had probably gotten stuck somewhere in her washer and her load had dislodged it. 

She knew she still needed to have a talk with Robin, not because she believed he might still have had an affair. Regina had always danced around the topic of why her last relationship had ended and she believed he deserved to know, so he understood some of her trust issues better. Together, she could work on trusting him better than she clearly did. 

But first, she needed to give Mary Margaret her underwear back.


	9. Missing Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider Verse: Robin is alone with the baby and misses Regina terribly

The house felt emptier without Regina. It always did when she was deployed. Even now that he had their son to take care of and wasn’t completely alone like he had been in the past. 

He watched Henry and wondered if the baby realized his mother was gone. Did he miss the beautiful woman who held him and rocked him at night? Who sang silly songs to him while giving him a bath? Or who nursed him in the wooden rocking chair Robin’s mother had given them as a baby shower gift? Or did he not have object permanence yet and so had forgotten Regina? 

Afraid of that, Robin sat with Henry nestled in the crook of his arm and a photo album open on his lap. It was full of pictures of Regina, both in and out of uniform. He gently caressed a picture of her dressed in a bath suit, her dark hair curling from being in the water. She looked so relaxed and beautiful, it made him miss her more. What he wouldn’t give to hear her laugh right now. 

Henry let out a little squeal, his tiny fingers reaching for a picture of Regina making a kissy-face to the camera. Robin chuckled, kissing his son’s feathery hair. “You miss your Mama, my boy? I know I do. She’s amazing and I can’t wait for her to come home. Then we can both be with her all the time again.” 


	10. Waiting is the Worst Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider Verse: Robin gets the news on tv that Regina's group got into trouble and soldiers died. When he cannot reach her and doesn't get any news from the base he's having a breakdown

Robin had expected some things while dating a soldier, including having to conduct a long distance relationship whenever she was deployed. Of course, this was the first time he was experiencing a deployment and was still making adjustments. Like having to limit his conversations with his girlfriend to once a week over Skype or to letters included in care packages sent to her. It certainly wasn’t like any other relationship he ever had. 

One thing he hadn’t expected was the feeling of dread every time he watched the news. There were reports about activity in the region where he knew Regina was stationed. His heart always lodged in his throat as he heard about a new car bomb or suicide bomber, of casualties. It only moved back once he was certain it wasn’t Regina’s unit and that she was safe. 

Relatively speaking of course. 

This time was different. This time the reporter had announced that her unit was involved in an attack on a convoy and that there were casualties. Robin knew they weren’t going to release any names yet. The army would first notify their next of kin. He was grateful that Regina had listed him as hers before she left. (”Zelena definitely wouldn’t care if I lived or died,” she had noted wryly). Yet now he had to wait for someone to show up at his door and tell him the woman he loved was dead.

Mary Margaret was a comforting presence. She had hurried over from her house when she heard the news, also worried about her husband who was stationed in Regina’s unit as well. They sat together, sipping coffee and waiting for the worst news. 

Robin felt like he was slowly going mad. 

“How do you do it?” he asked her. “Knowing that David puts himself in danger all the time?” 

She smiled. “It’s one of the things I love about him. I won’t lie and say it’s easy. But I can’t imagine my life without him so I put up with the uncertainty because I love him.” 

“I think I understand,” he said, his heart hurting at the thought of even leaving Regina for a more stable relationship. He couldn’t imagine not seeing her beautiful brown eyes and amazing smile, even on a computer screen. 

His computer began to beep and he hurried over, his stomach knotting up as he realized he was getting a call from the military computer Regina used. He accepted and relief flooded him as Regina’s face appeared on screen. She had some stitches covered by thin white strips on her forehead and her eye looked like it was still healing from a bruise but otherwise, she was okay. 

“I’m so glad to see you,” he sighed, touching the screen. “I’ve been so worried.” 

“I can imagine. And I see Mary Margaret hovering back there so you can tell her David is fine as well,” she said. David appeared behind her and waved at his wife. 

Robin scooted over so Mary Margaret could join him and the four of them had a conversation, reassuring both that Regina and David were alive and well.


	11. Tempers Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider Verse: Regina is pregnant and her and Robin are having a fight over whether she's going back to the front after giving birth or not

Regina closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh. All she wanted to do was take off her uniform and her shoes, put on something more comfortable and lay down. Maybe get Robin to give her a foot massage. He owed her. After all, it was his fault she was pregnant and suffering from swollen ankles. 

Her husband came out of the kitchen, smiling. “Dinner will be ready in a few…Is everything okay?” 

“I’m just tired,” she said. “Pushing papers is more draining than you would expect. Probably because it’s so mind-numbingly boring. I can’t wait to go back to the front.” 

The change in the air was noticeable as it felt like the room had dropped several degrees. Robin’s smile disappeared and he looked cross. “You want to go back? After giving birth, I mean?” 

“Well, yes,” she said, taken aback. She had thought he understood that she wanted to go on at least one more tour after the baby had come. Other women went back to work eventually, why should she be different? The fact her job wasn’t normal or safe shouldn’t change that, she believed. 

Robin, though, looked so angry she thought steam was going to come out of his ears. “So you’re just going to leave me with a baby and go off to a place where you can get blown up, Regina? Really?” 

“That’s not fair,” she argued. “You knew what you signed up for when you married me. I’m a soldier, Robin.” 

“You’re also a wife and soon to be a mother. Don’t we matter at all?” he shot back. 

Her blood boiled at the implications. “Of course you matter. I love you and I love this baby. That’s why I do what I do! To keep you safe so the horrors I see over there don’t happen to here. I thought you knew that.” 

“I do,” he replied, “but there has to be a time where you let others handle that, Regina. You’re going to be needed here to keep us safe and loved.” 

Regina stepped forward, ready to lay into him. But a sharp pain to her abdomen had her gasping and almost stumbling. Within seconds, Robin had his arms wrapped around her and his anger turned to concern. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know,” she said. “We should get to the hospital, just to be sure.” 

He nodded, almost carrying her. “Let me turn off the oven and we’ll go. I’m sorry, Regina. I shouldn’t have argued with you.” 

She took several deep breaths as another sharp pain hit her. “We’re going to need to talk about it but can we put a pin in it for now? Please?” 

“Okay,” he said, placing her on a chair. In almost the blink of an eye, he had dinner out of the oven and everything was off. He put on his shoes and grabbed his keys. Robin easily picked her up, carrying her out to the car so they could head to the hospital. 

Regina realized she had a lot of thinking and soul-searching to do. But first, she needed to make sure their baby was fine.

 


	12. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, I really like your writing and wanted to let you know how much I love your soldier prompts. Could you maybe do the first time Robin meets Regina, maybe like in a bar with her friends?

He wasn’t sure why he let John and Will talk him to going to this particular bar. It wasn’t their usual scene, based on all the army shirts he saw around them. The base wasn’t far from there, he knew, so he guessed it was where the soldiers went to. It certainly was a far cry from the hipsters and bohemians of their usual bar. 

“This one is cheaper,” John protested when Robin said something. “And has more pool tables. Or do you want to keep fighting with that poor excuse for a band every week?” 

Robin paused, knowing his friend had a point. So he ordered a beer and looked over at the pool tables in the back of the bar. His eyes stopped at one occupied by a small group of soldiers. Most were male but there was one woman with them, with dark brown hair pulled into a simple ponytail. Her brown eyes were focused on her shot as leaned over to line up her cue with the balls. Unlike her companions, she wasn’t wearing a t-shirt or sweatshirt. Rather, she wore a simple green tank top and Robin had to admit it gave a great view of her breasts at the moment. 

She made her shot and he watched several balls go into the pockets. Her friends groaned as she straightened up, smiling at them. Her tank showed off her toned arms and physique. Robin found he couldn’t stop staring. 

“Oh dear god, he’s a goner,” he heard Will groan. 

He turned his head, frowning. “What?” 

John chuckled. “You’ve been staring at that brunette for several minutes now and we recognize that look. You’re interested.” 

“She’s certainly beautiful,” Robin allowed. “And clearly one hell of a pool player.” 

“Then why don’t you go over and play with her?” Will suggested. “Or would you rather just stare at her all night?”

While staring at her wouldn’t be too bad, Robin picked up his beer and headed over to the woman. Her friends congratulated her and moved on, ready to order something to drink as Robin slid up to the pool table. 

“So, you look like a pretty good pool player,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

She tilted her head, eyes shining with amusement. “Pretty good? You think you’re better?”

“Maybe,” he challenged. “Why don’t we play to see?” 

“You’re on,” she said, motioning to the table. 

He smiled, holding out his hand. “I’m Robin.” 

“Regina,” she replied. “Now rack ‘em up.” 


	13. The First Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier prompt for the first time Robin has to say bye to Regina before she goes on a tour of duty

Robin held onto Regina tightly as a warm breeze blew through his hair. Around them, other families were saying goodbye to their loved ones. He could see Mary Margaret clinging to David as he whispered something to her. Was he telling her the same thing Regina had told Robin the night before as they laid entwined together in her bed? 

“I can’t promise to come home to you but I can promise to do my best to do so.” 

He closed his eyes as he buried his nose in her hair, trying to memorize everything about her. How she smelled like a tantalizing mixture of vanilla and apples. How she felt in his arms, her head tucked under his chin. How her eyes lit up when she was happy, how she bit her lip when excited and how her laugh could fill any room. 

Robin tried not think that they could be taken so easily from him by some sniper or IED. He needed to believe that she would stay safe and come home to him. 

She pulled away and he saw the tear tracks running down her cheeks. “I always hated saying goodbye to Daddy,” she admitted. “Mother said I couldn’t cry though. That we had to be strong soldiers ourselves.” 

“You are a strong soldier,” he assured her, thumb brushing away her tears as she cupped her face. “And that includes crying.” 

Regina nodded and he kissed her. “I love you, Regina. I promise to be waiting right here when you get back.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I love you too.” 

“TROOPS! Fall in,” a soldier yelled. 

Regina gave him a weak smile. “That’s my call. I promise to call.” 

He nodded, stepping back as she picked up her duffel bag. She fell into line with the other members of her unit. They turned in unison and headed to board the planes that would take them right into the hot zone. Robin’s heart lodged in his throat and he knew it wouldn’t return to its proper position until she got back off that plane again. 

 


	14. Regina's Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi, I have a prompt for your solider verse. Either Robin proposes to Regina over Skype or Regina tells him she's pregnant over Skype..? This verse is AMAZING

Regina was unable to sit still as she waited for the connection needed for her call to go through. She had been dying to see her husband, to speak to him, since the moment she left her CO’s tent. He had offered to let her use a cell phone to call home but Regina wanted to tell Robin face-to-face. So she waited for her weekly Skype privileges and was grateful that David swapped slots with her so she could make the first call that day. 

Joy blossomed inside her when Robin’s face appeared on screen. He smiled at her. “Well, my day is off to a great start,” he said. 

“And it’s about to get even better,” she said, unable to contain herself. “So remember how I went to medical because of the headaches I was complaining about?” 

He nodded, looking confused. “Yes…?” 

“I’m pregnant!” she blurted out. 

Robin didn’t respond right away, instead blinking a few times. Slowly, she watched as a smile bloomed on his face and his eyes lit up. “You are? Really?” 

She nodded. “Our best guess is that I’m about eight or nine weeks along but they’re going to send me to Germany soon to get a proper prenatal exam so I hopefully will know more than.” 

“Regina, this is great,” he said. “I…I can’t believe it. I know we’ve talked about children, but I didn’t think…”

“I didn’t either. But I’m going to be a mommy and you’re going to be a daddy.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes at how right this all felt. “We’re going to have a baby.” 

He also had tears in his eyes as he nodded. “Yes, we are.”


	15. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can we have Robin struggling with Regina being on duty while she's pregnant please, pretty pretty please and thank you very very much

“So everything is okay with the baby?” Robin asked, sitting at his desk in their house. Regina was in Germany and so the connection was better, allowing him to see and hear her better. 

She nodded, beaming. “I’ll send you the sonogram but our baby is still just a blob on the screen. The doctor says my next one should be more pronounced and look more like a baby.” 

“Great,” he said, smiling at her. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’ve been better. I’m still tired all the time, suffering from headaches and the morning sickness has kicked in. Turns out the baby doesn’t like peas,” she replied, scrunching her nose. “And my sense of smell is on overdrive. Walking into the mess hall here was like getting pelted with food. It was horrible.” 

He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his wife’s annoyance at the discomforts of pregnancy. “I’m sorry, baby. So, when are you coming home?” 

Regina shrugged. “I have to make further arrangements with my CO when I get back…”

“You’re going back?” He sat up straighter, concerned. “Regina, you’re pregnant and stationed in an active military zone. You can’t go back.” 

“I can’t just abandon my unit. They’re not going to put me on patrols or anything but I can still do a few things around base camp,” she protested, looking uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in control. While he never had been comfortable with Regina putting her life on the line every day, he definitely couldn’t sit by as she put their unborn child in danger as well. “Base camp is still in the hot zone, Regina,” he argued. “You should be here.” 

“Robin…” she started. He could see the start of her Spanish temper but pushed on. 

“No. There’s another life on the line now, Regina. You shouldn’t be anywhere near the front. You should be here with me. Where you’re safe, where our baby is safe, where I can keep you both safe,” he yelled. 

She paused and he held his breath, wondering if he had finally pushed it too far. Regina didn’t like to consider herself a damsel in distress and he never considered her one…but he wanted to take care of her when she was sick, run out at all hours of the night for whatever she craved, to be there at every doctor’s appointment…

“I didn’t mean that,” he said. “I really want you here so we can have a normal pregnancy. Where I can experience everything along with you. I’m being selfish.” 

A tear slid down her cheek as she shook her head. “You’re not being selfish. I am. I’m putting my unit before you and our baby. I promised you I wouldn’t do that. I’ll talk to the doctor and brass here, see what happens now. I’ll give you a call.” 

“Okay,” he said, softly. “Can I get a smile, lovely? I would hate to think I made you cry.” 

She let out a choked chuckle and smiled, wiping her eyes. “I love you, Robin. Even more than the army.” 

“I know,” he said, wishing he could take her hand. “I know.”


	16. Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you still do these, could you write Outlaw soldier verse where the new baby arrives (with little Henry being little bit jealous)?

Robin held Henry’s hand as they walked down the hospital corridor. Henry looked around with his wide hazel eyes, taking in the white walls with butterflies painted on it. He then looked up at his father. “Why Mama here?”

“Mama’s here because she had your new baby brother,” Robin told him. “The doctors and nurses are taking care of them for a couple days before they can come home. So we’re here to visit them.” 

“Brodder?” Henry asked, tilting his head. He was only three and a half, so Robin and Regina had done their best to try to tell him about the new addition to their family. They weren’t too sure if he understood. 

Robin nodded. “He’s coming home with us and you two are going to be great friends.” 

“Like Neal?” Henry asked. 

Robin paused, knowing it was a bit different. Neal went home at the end of the day, leaving Henry to have all of his and Regina’s attention again. The new baby will be staying and will require quite a bit of their attention for the foreseeable future. But he smiled and said: “Kinda.” 

They arrived at Regina’s room and Robin pushed open the door. Regina was sitting up in bed, cuddling the little bundle wrapped in blue in her arms. The baby was asleep, his little pink lips smacking as he dreamed on. 

She smiled as they entered, brown eyes smiling. “There are my other two favorite boys. Henry, are you ready to meet your brother?” 

Henry stopped short, his eyes starting to water. “Mama hold me!” 

“Oh boy,” Robin muttered, fearing this would happen. He knelt down. “Mama needs to hold the baby, Henry. But she’ll hold you soon too. You just have to share, like you do with your toys when Neal comes over.” 

His little lip, though, trembled. “I don’t want to share Mama!” 

“Robin,” she said, drawing his attention from their toddler. She had adjusted the baby to rest in the crook of one arm and held out the other. “I have two arms. Help him up.” 

Robin sighed but did as she asked. Henry curled against her, resting his head against his shoulder. She kissed his forehead. “Your brother is going to need your father and me, Henry, but we will always have time for you. We love you just as much as we did before. Your brother doesn’t change that. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he said, looking over at his brother. The baby opened his eyes and took in Henry. Henry smiled and waved at him. “Hi, baby. I’m Henry. Your brodder.” 

Robin’s heart melted as he watched his eldest lean over and kiss the baby’s forehead. He leaned down and told Henry: “Henry, this is Roland. And he’s very happy to meet you.”

 


	17. Regina's Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Are you going to continue the au soldier. Where regina thinks robin is cheating? I want to know what happens please and thank you. 
> 
> Continuation of Chapter 8.

Robin returned home to the smell of a roast beef cooking in the oven. Regina stood over the stove, mashing potatoes, and a tossed salad already sat on the table. He smiled, heading over to kiss his fiancée’s cheek. “Someone’s been busy.” 

“I just thought we could have a special dinner,” she said, not meeting his eyes. 

Worry spread through him and he frowned. “What’s wrong? Are you being deployed again? I thought you had a break?” 

“I do,” she assured him, turning to run her hands down his arms. “I’m not being deployed again. It’s just…I found a pair of women’s underwear in the wash that didn’t belong to me. Mary Margaret claimed them, I guess they got stuck the last time she did her wash, but…” 

Her voice trailed off but Robin’s stomach twisted in knots as the implications sunk in. “You thought I had cheated?”

“It crossed my mind,” she admitted, looking scared. “I was gone for so long and I know it’s difficult. But I also know you’re loyal and you love me but…”

“But what?” he asked, wondering why she would think he would ever cheat on her. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself he did that, not after watching his father cheat on his mother constantly. It wasn’t honorable and Robin vowed to never be a cad like him. 

Regina seemed to deflate before her eyes as she confessed in a shaky voice: “It’s happened before. My last boyfriend…he couldn’t take me being away so long and had an affair. I came home to discover lingerie he definitely didn’t buy for me in his apartment and he confessed to it. It broke my heart.” 

“Oh, Regina,” he breathed, gathering her in his arms. He rubbed her back. “I’m not going to lie. It is difficult to be separate from you. But you’re the only woman for me. I promise you.” 

She nodded. “I believe you. And I’m sorry that my baggage made me think otherwise. And you’re the only man for me. I promise you that.” 

He kissed the side of her head. “I know. Now, let’s have this special dinner, maybe some special wine and I’ll show you how much I love you.” 


	18. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier prompt: phone sex

Regina glanced around, making sure no one else was in their bunks before turning back to the phone she had gotten. “I can’t believe I’m letting you talk me into this.” 

“Come on,” Robin cajoled. “You don’t think other members in your unit are doing this with the phones they get? Now, I’m lying on our bed in absolutely nothing. You?” 

“I still have on my bra,” she said, sliding her underwear down. “But my panties are gone.” 

“God, Regina,” he moaned, already sounding like he was panting. 

She smiled. “Are you getting ahead of me?”

“No,” he grunted. “Maybe.” 

“Well, then, I guess I just need to catch up,” she replied, her hand sliding lower as she opened her legs more. Her fingers brushed her clit and she moaned: “Talk dirty to me, Robin.” 


	19. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love your solider verse can we please see when they got an engaged or when Regina introduced Robin to her military family.

“Relax, they’ll probably tease me more than you,” Regina assured him. She squeezed his hand as they stood outside the Rabbit Hole, a popular haunt of those on her base. 

He nodded, though his stomach still twisted in knots. “Still, these are the people you spend all your time with. The ones you fight with, who you trust your life with. I mean, this is like meeting the folks for me. What if they don’t like me?”

“Then I’ll make them,” she vowed, leaning closer to him. She slid a hand behind his neck, pulling down his head to give him a quick kiss. “Come on.” 

Together, they walked into the bar. A tall blond-haired man with blue eyes stood up and held out his hand. “Hi, Robin. I’m David. It’s nice to finally meet the man who stole our Queen’s heart.” 

“You promised you wouldn’t use my nickname,” she groaned. 

Robin grinned, letting her nickname roll around his head. “Queen. I like it. It suits you completely.”

“Because I’m bossy?” she asked, frowning. 

He shook his head. “Because you’re absolutely regal and a leader.” 

“He passes!” another man with dark hair shouted. “He’s definitely a keeper, Regina.” 

She smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist. “I know.” 


	20. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina ask Robin over skype if he wants to adopt an orphaned child Regina rescued and bonded with while deployed.
> 
> Anonymous said:Ya change it to a dog, why not

It wasn’t uncommon for units to take in stray dogs and cats they found in the villages. They weren’t supposed to take care of them but they did, often turning the animal into the unit’s mascot. 

On her last tour, Regina’s unit found a beautiful chocolate lab puppy shaking under some rubble. She was clearing the building when she heard its whimpers and tucked it under her vest, taking the puppy back with her. They eventually determined the puppy was a girl and dubbed her Hope. 

They were able to secure some dog food for Hope and the vet who took care of the bomb-sniffing dogs gave Hope an exam for them. She quickly grew to trust them, playing with them and bringing smiles to the members of her unit. 

But one thing was clear–Hope had bonded with Regina the most, probably because she had rescued the puppy. Hope slept at the foot of Regina’s bed and followed her around all the time. As Regina’s time wound down, she knew she would have to make a decision about Hope. 

So she found herself holding Hope as she waited for her weekly Skype call to Robin to connect. When he and Henry appeared on screen, she held Hope up and smiled. “What do you say to a very adorable chocolate lab joining our family?” 

He paused as Henry let out a squeal of laughter, clapping his hands. Robin then smiled. “I guess I’d say I’ll look into the organizations that bring over animals from war zones to help us get Hope home.”


	21. Growing the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, all those soldier au's are so awesome! Love them so much. Could you write one where Regina tells Robin that she is expecting their second baby?

Regina glanced out the window, biting her lip in anticipation. It was about a half hour since Robin took Hope for a walk, so she knew her husband and their dog would be back soon. Then she could reveal her surprise. 

She straightened out the bow on the box, her heart beating fast. Part of her knew that Robin would be happy with her news, but part of her was still nervous. Once again, they hadn’t made any concrete plans and weren’t actively trying. Yet it seemed Mother Nature had plans of her own. 

The door opened and she heard Hope’s paws on the tiled floor as the dog raced toward her. Regina knelt down, petting her. “How’s my favorite pup doing?” 

“She’s doing very well,” Robin assured her. He pointed to the box. “Who is the present for?” 

“You,” she said, handing it to him. “Open it.” 

His brows knit together in confusion but he opened the box lid. She watched as his brows rose up and his eyes widened. A smile played on his lips as he looked up at her. “Really?” 

“Really,” she said, lifting the positive pregnancy test from inside the box. “We’re going to be parents…again.” 


	22. Unexpected Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse prompt. Regina is back home and is doing a little cleaning or whatever and she finds an engagement ring.

“Robin? Babe? Have you seen my old record collection?” Regina called from the top of the stairs. “I want to bring a few over to Mary Margaret’s for the party later.” 

“Yeah, I’m storing them in my closet for now. You know, until we find the right piece for our home entertainment system.” he called back. 

She thanked him and headed for their bedroom, opening the door to the closet he had claimed for his own and almost hit her own forehead. Right there in plain sight on the top shelf was a box marked  **Regina’s Records**. 

Rising to her tiptoes, Regina was able to pull down the box. The added weight through off her balance and she almost fell. She knocked a few other items off the top shelf and she set down the box to quickly gather them up. 

She paused when she found a velvet ring box and her heart beat faster as she opened it. Sitting inside was a gorgeous square cut diamond sitting on a silver band. It was flanked by her birthstone–ruby–and Robin’s–opal. She was certain if she picked it up, there would be some sweet inscription on the inside of the band. It was clearly an engagement ring. 

Robin was going to propose. 

“Regina? Are you okay?” Robin asked, his voice sounding like it was just down the hall. 

Closing the ring box, Regina placed it back on the shelf. She was going to pretend she hadn’t seen it and wait for him to give it to her himself. Because if she knew her boyfriend, soon to be fiance, it was going to be romantic. 

“Regina?” Robin appeared in the doorway, looking concerned. 

She smiled at him. “I’m fine.” 


	23. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier AU: Robin proposes Regina when she is back home for while
> 
> Continuation of Chapter 22.

The evening had been perfect. Robin had taken her to Tony’s, one of the fanciest restaurants in town, before whisking her on a moonlit carriage ride around the park. A warm summer breeze played with her hair as the horse trotted through the trees full of green leaves. She sighed happily, leaning her head on Robin’s shoulder.

She was surprised when the carriage stopped, the driver turning back to them. “I believe you asked to end here,” the man said. 

“Yes,” Robin replied, paying him. “Thank you very much.” 

Regina frowned when she spotted the Rabbit Hole, letting Robin help her down. “What are we doing here?” 

“I have a surprise for you,” he said, taking her hand and leading her inside. Her heart sped up as she thought of the ring box she had found a few weeks ago. A dinner at a fancy restaurant, a ride around the park and now a stop at the bar where they met? It all screamed proposal to her. 

Once inside the bar, the bartender motioned to the pool tables and nodded. Robin smiled, guiding her through the room–which was surprisingly empty, did Robin pay to rent out the entire bar?–toward the pool table where they first played each other in a friendly and flirty game. Two champagne flutes sat on the table and Robin picked one up. 

“Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened in my life. You have made my life brighter and shown me a love I thought was only possible in movies. While it hasn’t always been easy to date a soldier, getting to love you has made it all worthwhile,” he said, handing her the flute. 

She glanced inside the glass, spotting the ring in the pale gold liquid. As she lowered the flute, Robin got down on one knee. “Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“Yes,” she said, tears in her eyes. “Yes, yes, yes!” 

He stood, kissing her. “Now, can you drink that so I can put the ring on you?” 

“Only after you wash it first so it’s not sticky,” she replied. She took her first sip as people began to pour out of a backroom, cheering. Their friends and her entire unit circled around them, watching as she finished the champagne and pulled the ring out of the flute. Once it was dunked a couple times in a glass of water, Robin slid it on her finger and everyone cheered as they kissed again.


	24. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier version: Robin gets a call from the hospital where Regina has been taken.

“Mr. Locksley, you have a call from Walter Reed,” the receptionist said. “Shall I transfer it to you?” 

Robin’s heart beat faster as his team looked up at him. Belle gave him a nod. “You go. I’ve got this, Robin.” 

“Yes, please transfer it to my office,” he called back, running back to the room. He picked up the phone on the first ring. “Robin Locksley.” 

“Hello, Mr. Locksley. You are listed as the emergency contact for First Lieutenant Regina Mills,” a pleasant female voice said. 

He swallowed, feeling his throat close up. “Yes. Is she okay?” 

“She’s been injured in an exercise and is here for treatment. The doctors believe it’s a concussion and so want to release her to someone who can monitor her for the next twenty-four hours,” the woman, no doubt a nurse, explained. 

“I’ll be right down,” he said, hanging up. He took a few moments to calm down. While a concussion was serious, it was still mild compared to the things he worried he would one day be called about–Regina had been shot at or encountered a bomb. He didn’t know what he would do if her ever got that call but he could worry about that for another day. 

Right now, he needed to go get his no doubt annoyed girlfriend and tend to her, no matter how much she protested she didn’t need it. And he would do happily, because it meant she was okay. That’s all that mattered. 


	25. Robin's Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I seen the name outlaw soldier and I love it so that's what I'm calling your verse now. Anyway, Prompt: Robin is insecure with Regina being so close with some of male soldiers she's friends with and, awkwardly, tells her he is worried about what happens when they're on tour Please?

Robin trusted Regina. 

So what that her unit was mostly male? And that she spent a lot of time with them? Or had to share bunks with them? Maybe even a shower…No, no. He would not let his imagination or give credence to the doubts placed into his mind by so-called friends. They were the ones who believed it wasn’t good to have all those men around his beautiful girlfriend. 

And they were the ones ruining his date with Regina. Instead of focusing on her, he could only focus on the whispers in the back of his mind. And judging by her annoyed look, Regina had noticed. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he replied.

She shook her head. “Try again.” 

“I guess…I’m just thinking about your upcoming deployment. People at work have been asking me how I feel about you being surrounded by other men all the time,” he said. 

“And how do you feel?” she asked, pressing her lips together. 

“I trust you,” he assured her. “I just don’t…I mean…Do you all shower together?” 

She raised her eyebrow. “No. And the men are usually good about giving me my privacy. I won’t lie and say everyone treats me with respect and I’m sure you know sexual assaults occur more often in the military than brass would like to admit, but I trust my fellow soldiers. But I don’t need you to trust them. I need you to trust me.” 

“I do,” he assured her. “I do.” 

“Then I need you to let this be louder than all the people who will say otherwise–I love you and I promise you that nothing will happen while I’m deployed. Trust me to be faithful.” 

He sighed, taking her hand. “I will, sweetheart. Forgive me for ruining our night together?” 

She smiled. “Depends how you plan to make it up to me.” 

“I think I have an idea.” He raised his hand as the waiter passed them. “Check, please.” 

 


	26. Regina's Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I've got a Soldier Verse prompt. Could you do one where Regina's having trouble deciding on what to do (i.e. what job to take) after she comes home after her last tour please?

Regina sat at the kitchen table, staring at the pamphlets before her. Henry was down for his nap, dinner was in the oven and she had time on her hands. While she loved the time she was spending with her son and loved being a mother, she knew she wanted to do something else with her life. Yet she wasn’t sure she could just be another cog in the administrative grind of the military. 

One of the higher ups had approached her about training new officers, something she had considered. Yet she wasn’t sure if she had the patience to be an instructor or if she would just get too annoyed by their attempts. And she wasn’t sure it would challenge her the way serving on the front had. 

She had briefly wondered if maybe it was time to leave the military but quickly dismissed it. The army had been her life since birth and she was certain it was going to be part of it to her death (though hopefully not the cause of it). Regina then wondered if there was a challenging career path that would keep her in the military and had spotted a pamphlet that interested her.

Robin entered the kitchen, dropping a kiss into her hair. “I was able to get away early. What’s on your mind?” 

“Law school,” she said, showing him the pamphlet for the Judge Advocate General office. 

He paused at the refrigerator, hand wrapped around a beer, before smiling. “I think law school would be great for you. Tell me more.”


	27. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider verse when Regina is away and Henry Skype her to talk about his first day of school and how he misses her.

Ever since she joined JAG, Regina hadn’t had to travel much for her job. If she did have to go anywhere, she was usually only gone for a night. She didn’t like being away from Robin and their boys for even that long, but it was tolerable. 

This time, though, she had to go to Germany and had to be there for a week. She missed her family terribly, made all the worse by the fact it was the first week of September. Henry started kindergarten without her and her heart ached for another first she missed due to her career. 

At least she had more access to Skype, she thought as her computer rang. She hit the connect button and smiled as Henry’s face filled the screen. “Mama, kindergarten was amazing!” he said. 

“It was?” she replied, feeling a lump form in her throat. “You have to tell me all about it.” 

Henry animatedly told her about his teacher (a young and energetic woman he called “Miss Anna”) and how he was able to sit with Neal, so he was with his best friend. He told her about practicing his letters and going outside to play on the jungle gym at recess. She listened intently, wishing she were home but glad she was able to share these moments easier.

“I miss you, Mama,” he said, leaning closer to the screen. “When are you coming home?” 

“In a few days,” she told him, knowing it was the truth. “I’ll see you real soon.” 


	28. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: lap dance???

Regina lowered the lights in her bedroom as Robin sat on the edge of the bed. She then pressed play on her iHome before sashaying out of the bathroom in her camouflage corset and lace panties. When she first saw it, she was horrified that their camo was being used in such a way…until she realized what she could do with it. So with her army cap on, she approached a wide-eyed Robin. 

“What…What are you doing?” he asked, swallowing visibly.

She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Giving you a lap dance.” 

“Oh god.” His voice was strangled but his hands came to grip her hips as she began to grind against him. She felt him respond in kind, his cock hardening as she continued to writhe in his lap. It sent a surge of pride and pleasure through her as she made a note to do this more often with him. 

 


	29. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider verse: Henry ask Robin why Regina is gone all the time and Robin tries to explain the best he can but Henry just persist with “why” questions
> 
> I’ve adjusted it because Henry is still young during Regina’s last tour. She returns home just before he turns two. So he can’t really ask, but I think I was able to stay true to what you wanted. At least, I hope so.

Robin set Henry down after carrying him in from the car. He removed the toddler’s jacket and shoes before kissing his forehead. “Go and play with your toys. Papa is going to change.” 

 

After getting out of his suit and slipping into a well-worn Army t-shirt Regina had given him as well as comfortable sweatpants, Robin returned to the den. His office was set up in the back and he found Henry standing on his swivel chair. The boy patted the darkened screen of his computer, frowning. “Mama! Mama!” 

Robin’s heart sank, knowing it was still three more days until he and Henry could see and talk to Regina again. Henry was starting to look forward to them, to seeing his mother. Still, he was a little boy who wanted his mother to be there and it pained Robin to know that. 

“Hey, buddy,” he said, picking Henry up and settling him on his lap. “Mama can’t talk now.” 

Henry’s lower lip began to tremble. “Mama!” 

“She’s far away, Henry, protecting us from the scary dragons,” he said, recalling how Henry had pointed to the knight in his storybook and proudly declared it was Mama. 

“Mama!” he repeated now, shaking his head. “Mama, mama, mama!” 

“I know you want to see her, but we can’t. Not yet.” 

“MAMA!” Henry began sobbing. At a loss for words, all Robin could do was rock his son as he tried to figure out how to explain his mother’s absence to Henry. Perhaps someone on base could help him. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel like a complete failure for being unable to comfort his own son, for being unable to give him what they both wanted…

Regina. 

 


	30. Mood Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier prompt please, Robin is struggling to cope with Reginas mood swings and behaviour and thinks she might have ptsd

The nightmares should’ve been his first clue. She would thrash about, yelling orders as if she were still in the middle of fighting before sitting up with a gasp, drenched in sweat. When she first came back, she would let him hold her and provide any comfort she needed. However, she was starting to push him away more and more. Instead, she would get out of bed and go downstairs. He tried to follow her once but she had snapped that she needed to be alone before grabbing her car keys and heading out into the night. 

He also noticed she refused to watch anything that involved warfare. If the news turned to talk of combat, Regina would snatch up the remote and quickly change the channel. She would also avoid the living room if he was watching a war movie and Robin was glad he had given up playing more of his military-inspired video games after he got together with Regina. They had reminded him too much of what she was dealing with and made him worry about all the ways she could get hurt. He could only imagine what they would remind her of. 

Regina then grew more and more irritable. It seemed every little thing he did annoyed her–from how he cooked dinner to even how he played with Henry. He gritted his teeth and tried not to engage her when she was like that because then all the snide comments that sounded more like her mother than her would come out. Instead, he would wait until she calmed down and would try to get her to talk to him about what was really bothering her. 

She refused to do that. 

The final straw, though, was when he found her snapping at Henry. Granted the toddler had learned a new song from one of his favorite TV programs that had also grated on Robin’s nerves after an hour but Regina was never harsh with their son. But when she snarled at him to shut up and Henry burst into tears, Robin had had enough. He had already spoken with a few people and figured out what was going on. 

“I think you have PTSD,” he told her in their bedroom. “I want you to go Walter Reed and get evaluated. Tomorrow. Or I’m taking Henry and staying with John until you do.” 

He hated having to make an ultimatum like that but he also knew how stubborn his wife could be. She stared at him, mouth hanging open as fire burned in her eyes. He was ready for the fight–he would fight to save their family, their marriage, to save her from herself. Robin vowed to be the biggest fight of her life if it got his wife back. 

But then he watched Regina deflate as tears filled her eyes. She nodded, sitting down on the bed. “I considered it after I stood watching Henry bawling because of how I spoke to him. I already made an appointment. Will you come with me?” 

Relief swept through him and he nodded as he climbed onto the bed with her. He held her close again as he whispered. “Of course. We’ll fight this together.” 

 


	31. Boom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina's first Fourth of July back home and the sound of fireworks are a trigger for her/Solider verse: when it’s the 4th of July and family is watching fireworks. Regina has a moment of PTSD so the boys try to comfort her.

It was a beautiful Fourth of July. David and Mary Margaret had hosted a barbecue their small group of friends and everyone enjoyed taking a dip in their pool. Regina was more relaxed than she had been in a long time and she made a note to tell this to Dr. Hopper at their next appointment. She imagined he would be as proud as she felt, she believed as he held Henry as he kicked his little feet in the water. He laughed as she dunked him, keeping a strong hold on him even though she had every flotation device made for toddlers on him–just like Mary Margaret had with Neal. From the side of the pool, manning a grill with David, Robin gave her a little wave and she smiled back at him. 

After feasting on hamburgers and hot dogs as well as several different types of salads, corn and vegetables, night began to fall. Everyone helped clean up so Mary Margaret and David didn’t have to do it all before they piled in their cars to head to the local park for the fireworks display. Regina clicked Henry into his car seat, smiling at his Captain America pajamas. “Are you ready for fireworks, sweetheart?” 

“Boom!” he said, opening and closing his fists. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt the familiar fear creeping up inside her but she kept smiling. “Yes, sweetheart. Boom!” 

She closed the door and found Robin still standing by the driver’s side door, frowning at her. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. I’ve seen fireworks displays after tours before.” 

“You’ve never had PTSD before,” he pointed out. “I want you to promise me that you’ll let me know if it bothers you. Okay?” 

She sighed, nodding. “Okay.” 

They drove to the park and everyone laid down picnic blankets as well as set up lawn chairs, ready for the show to start. Regina sat cross-legged on one of the blankets, letting Henry sit on her legs. He leaned against her, sucking his thumb as he watched the night sky. 

Music blared over the speakers and Regina watched the first white streak of light shoot into the night air. It’s explosion echoed around her, drowning out the music. She didn’t see the bright blue lights illuminating the sky and the park melted away, replaced with a sandy terrain surrounded by large rocky outcroppings. A convoy comprised of several Army trucks rolled ahead of her as she heard the scream of a hand-launched missile heading right for the leader, exploding underneath it. The truck overturned as the convoy came to a stop, everyone heading out to fight the insurgents. Yet all she kept hearing were squeals and explosions around her. 

“Regina? Regina, I need you to focus on my voice,” Dr. Hopper said, seemingly floating over the chaos. “Regina, come back.” 

She felt something snap inside her and she was back in the park, lying on her back on the blanket. Robin and Dr. Hopper hovered over her, both looking concerned. Her husband knelt down next to her, tucking his hand under head. “Regina?” 

“Henry,” she said, thinking of her son. She tried to turn her head. “Where’s Henry?” 

“Mama!” he cried, crawling out of Mary Margaret’s hold. He laid down next to her. “Henry here. No cry.” 

She kissed his head before letting Robin help her up. Her eyes caught sight of the white, gold and red lights filling the sky but instead of the awe past displays used to fill her with, all she felt was cold and fear. She leaned closer to Robin. “Let’s go home.” 

“Okay,” he said, helping her up. She held Henry close, comforted when his little arms wrapped around her neck and he pressed himself against her. Regina focused on him, on this life she had created, rather than the past. It was going to take some time, but she knew with him and Robin, she would be okay. 

They were all going to be okay. 


	32. A Goodbye to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Outlaw soldier prompt: R and R do it in the airport toilet right before Regina deploys
> 
> Slight smut.

Regina guided him through the airport and Robin followed. She hadn’t let him say anything and there was so much he wanted to say before she got on that plane to fly off into danger. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how amazing she was, how much he cared for her. Perhaps he might even use the “l” word. 

He hadn’t decided if it was the right time. 

She pushed him into a unisex bathroom before closing the door. Robin frowned in confusion. “Regina?” 

“Shh,” she said. “I am about to be deployed for almost a year. I know this isn’t the best place but I need to feel you inside me one more time. Please.” 

He swallowed, nodding as his hands went to his zipper. Blood was already rushing south and he felt his cock twitching, knowing it was about to be freed. As he worked on his own clothing, Regina pulled off her jacket and her pants, standing before him her tank top and underwear. 

She pushed it aside and his mouth went dry as her fingers found her clit, preparing herself. Robin’s mind started to slow down as he watched her eyes close and her mouth open. She began panting and her hips bucked against her hand. All he could think was that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever known and he was so grateful she wanted him.

Robin wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it in time with her own thrusts. However, he wanted more. He wanted to be inside her, to be the one drawing the soft moans coming from her. 

“Regina,” he groaned. Her eyes snapped open and she motioned with her free hand for him to come closer. 

That was all he needed and soon he was buried inside her, holding her body against his. His hands slipped under the tank and then her bra, cupping her breasts as one of her hands grabbed his ass. They moved together, exchanging sloppy kisses as they tried not to be too loud. 

Robin lifted one of Regina’s legs, allowing him to go deeper inside her. A sharp gasp told him he had found the right angle and he started to thrust harder and faster, ready to draw their peaks. She moaned his name before kissing his neck, teeth gently nibbling his skin there. 

His eyes closed and a white light filled the space as he came, his movements growing erratic and finally slowing down as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. Regina tugged on his hair as she moaned with her own release. 

They stood in the bathroom, bodies still entangled as they waited to calm down from their highs. Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck. “God, I’m going to miss you so much,” she admitted. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” he said, brushing her hair from her neck. He kissed her shoulder before pulling away to look in her eyes. With a bright smile, he said:

“I love you.” 

 


	33. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse - Regina and Robin fight for the first time.

“DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Regina stood in his kitchen, her face red and her body tense. 

Robin, though, knew his face was just as red as he felt his anger course through him. “You’re yelling. We can’t talk while you’re yelling.” 

“YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T TALK ME INTO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO WHEN I’M YELLING!”

“I’M NOT TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO ANYTHING! IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION!” 

She crossed her arms. “Oh, is that what it was? How about if I just suggest you walk away from your job, Robin. That you just leave your nonprofit without a CEO, hmm?” 

“Regina, I just wanted to talk about it,” he said. “There’s two of us in this relationship and what one of us does affects the other. I just wanted us to talk things over.” 

“The army is my life, Robin. I won’t have you taking it away from me. Do I make myself clear?” she snarled. 

He wanted to pull his hair out. “I’m not asking you to walk away from the army, Regina. I just want us to have a discussion about our future.” 

“The army is always in my future,” she said, grabbing her jacket. “If you can’t accept that, then I should just leave.” 

“Regina, don’t…” He hurried to stop her but she was quicker. She slammed the door behind her and he considered going after her. However, he realized they were in no state to have anything resembling a rational conversation. 

He would give them the night to cool down and then he would call in the morning. Things had to be better then. 

 


	34. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After reading those engagement ficlets, I thought could you write about their honeymoon? But it's only weekend-long.

There were downsides to being in the military–aside from constantly putting herself in harm’s way. Like the fact that she couldn’t get enough of a leave for a proper honeymoon after her wedding. All she could get was a long weekend where she and Robin married on Friday and she had to report back to the base by Tuesday. 

Robin, though, said they could make the best of it and plan a real honeymoon when she could get longer leave. He found a nice bed and breakfast not far from them and booked the bridal suite. They left their reception, changed and went straight to the little inn. 

An older woman with gray curly hair and silver glasses greeted them at the front desk. “You must be our newlyweds. Congratulations,” she said. 

“Thank you,” Regina said, leaning heavily against Robin. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and fall asleep in his arms. 

The woman looked over their reservations and smiled. “I see you’re getting our military discount. Thank you for your service.” 

Regina realized she was looking right at Robin and he shifted sheepishly. “It’s not me but my wife.” 

A jolt went through her at that title and she smiled as the woman apologized for her mistake. Regina forgave her as she leaned against the desk. “I would love to talk to you but I’m ready to fall down. Can we get our room key?” 

“Of course!” The woman handed them an old-fashioned brass key before pointing to the staircase next to her. “You’re at the very top. The suite is the entire floor so you’ll have all the privacy you need. Breakfast is usually served from six to ten, but just give me a call and I’ll send you up whatever you want, whenever you want.” 

“Thank you,” Robin said, picking up their luggage. “And your name is?” 

She smiled, waving him away. “You can just call me Granny. Now go and enjoy your new wife.” 

They climbed the stairs up to the third floor, where Regina opened the door to their room. It was painted a soft white color and everything was decorated in creme. Rose petals covered the blanket of the four poster bed in the room and a bucket of ice held a bottle of champagne. Two flutes sat next to it. Everything looked very romantic but all Regina wanted to do was sleep. 

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the comfortable bed, not bothering to clear off the rose petals. Robin climbed in right behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her head. “Good night, wife.” 

“Good night, husband,” she said, knowing they would enjoy the privacy of the bridal suite for the rest of the weekend. 

First, though, they needed plenty of sleep. 

 


	35. Say Yes to the Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier AU: Regina is shopping her wedding dress with MM. Maybe the moment when she finds the dress.

“This is it. I know it is,” Mary Margaret said, opening the door to the twentieth boutique they had been to that day. “Your dress is in here.”

Regina sighed. “You’ve said that at the past five stores.” 

One of the clerks walked up to them, smiling. “Can I help you?” 

“Yes. My friend here is looking for her wedding dress.” Mary Margaret pulled Regina close, smiling at the clerk. “We haven’t had much luck yet but I think it’s about to change.” 

“I hope so,” the clerk replied. She turned to Regina. “What exactly are you looking for?” 

Regina wanted to snap that she was looking for a dress but Mary Margaret elbowed her before she could give her sarcastic response. So she sighed. “I’m looking for something elegant but modern. Maybe a mermaid? Nothing frilly or poofy.” 

“I think I know what you want. Follow me and I’ll go pick some dresses out for you to try on.” The clerk motioned for them to step past the desk and they did so as Regina prayed her search would end. She didn’t think she could continue to do this much longer. 

The clerk led her to a dressing room and disappeared for several minutes. When she returned, she had about five different dresses in her hand. She hung them up and turned to Regina. “Let’s see if any of these are the dress of your dreams.” 

Regina easily dismissed the first three–she didn’t care for the beading on the bodice of the first, the second didn’t quite flatter her shape and the third just looked too plain even for her. By the time she was sliding on the fourth dress, all she wanted to do was go home and curl up on the couch in her sweatpants. 

The clerk buttoned up the back of the dress and applied a few clips to make it fit Regina better. As she stepped back, Regina gasped. It was a beautiful mermaid gown, ivory in color and made of what the clerk told her was “chantilly lace” and hugged her curves perfectly. Tulle covered her chest and ended in a “high neck yolk” (once again, the clerk’s words) and had beautiful lace embellishments. The sleeves just covered her shoulders and left her arms free. When she turned around, it had an open back and showed off her ass very well. It was everything she wanted–elegant but modern yet so much more. Regina was usually one for fairy tale princesses but she felt like a queen in this. 

“I see it in your eyes,” the clerk said. “You’re in love. Do you want to show your friend?” 

Regina nodded, taking her first steps in her gown. She imagined walking down the aisle to Robin in the gown and she could see his smiling face waiting for her. It was perfect. 

Mary Margaret’s mouth dropped open. “Regina, that is so beautiful. It looks perfect on you.” 

“It is perfect,” she said, once again catching her reflection in the mirror. “This is the dress.”

 


	36. A Blown Chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider verse: Regina and Robin get in a fight before she goes to training in another state (she didn’t tell robin) but robin doesn’t know where she is cause he wants to apologize so he thinks she left the city because of him. So he goes crazy trying to find/get a hold of her.
> 
> This follows my response in Chapter 33.

It had been two days since he last saw or spoke to Regina. Each time he tried to call her, it went straight to voicemail. He left one every time, each one no doubt sounding more desperate than the last. The only thing he could think was that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. Maybe he had pushed her too hard, too soon. They were only dating, not engaged or married, but he wanted to know more about her future in the military…or possibly outside of it. It would’ve been her choice but looking back, he realized he hadn’t framed it that way. 

No wonder she hated him. 

Perhaps he had deserved to lose the most amazing woman he had ever met. 

Robin, though, wasn’t going to give up so easily. He went to her apartment at different times, trying to get her to at least talk to him so he could apologize or beg or do whatever he had to do to save their relationship. Robin knocked, pleaded, cajoled and left notes, just waiting for her. 

One of her neighbors, though, was not a romantic and didn’t appreciate having his peace disturbed. “She’s gone,” he snapped at Robin. “Heard her ask the paperboy to stop delivering, asked the mailman to hold her mail and left with a duffel bag. I’d place good money on that apartment being cleaned out.” 

Robin’s heart broke. 

Numbness took over his body as he wandered back to his car. He sat behind his wheel but he didn’t drive anywhere. Instead, he pulled out his phone and dialed Regina’s voice again. Once more, he was sent to voicemail. 

“Regina,” he said, voice cracking. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you away, I didn’t mean to make you think I wanted you to leave the army. I’m sorry that I hurt you so much you needed to leave. I’m…I’m just sorry. If you can’t forgive me, I understand. I hope you have a good life and find someone who deserves you.” 

He hung up and drove home, tears running down his face. 

* * *

 

The next night, Robin went to the bar near his house. He couldn’t bear to go to the Rabbit Hole, not when it held so many memories. So he stuck to his familiar haunt and nurses a glass of whiskey as he mourned the relationship he had destroyed with some careless words. 

“Robin. Locklsey,” a stern voice he never thought he would hear again said. He looked up to find Regina standing next to him, arms crossed as she scowled at him. “Do you really think I would just run away? That I’m that kind of woman?”

His mind processed the fact that she was standing before him, that she had come back, before her words. Robin knew he must’ve looked like a fool, gaping at her, but she just waited with a raised eyebrow. “Your neighbor said you left. That you moved…” 

“Ugh, that idiot,” she moaned, shaking her head. “He’s the only civilian in the apartment building and doesn’t get out of state training or deployments. He always thinks we just move and no one tries to rent our apartments.” 

Robin’s heart sped up. “Out of state training?” 

She nodded before growing sheepish. “I was going to tell you but then I got busy overreacting.” 

“You didn’t overreact,” he started but she pressed her finger to his lips. 

“Yes, I did,” she said. She sat down next to him and took his hands in hers. “I’ve always been independent and many of my relationships haven’t been long-term. So I’m not used to thinking about someone else. It’s not an excuse or a reason to be forgiven. Just an explanation. But I want to think about someone else. I want to think about you and our long-term goals.” 

He smiled, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. “I want to think about that too. And I’m sorry if I made you think you had to give up the army. You don’t. I just…want to understand it better.” 

She nodded, getting the bartender’s attention. Regina pointed to his glass of whiskey. “I’ll have what he’s having.” 


	37. Meet the Locksleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider verse: When Robin takes Regina to meet his parents for the first time and they aren’t really sure what to think of her being in the military.

Regina smoothed down her black dress one more time before leaving Robin’s bedroom. Her heels clicked down his hall as she entered the kitchen, holding out her arms and twirling around. “What do you think?” 

“You look beautiful,” he assured her. “My parents are pretty laid-back, Regina. You don’t have to do much to impress them. They’d be impressed if you were in jeans and a t-shirt.” 

She gave him an annoyed look. “Of course you think that way. You’re their son. I’m the girlfriend. Trust me. It takes more than that to impress them.” 

“They’re going to love you. Trust me,” he said, kissing her forehead as someone knocked on his door. He smiled, rubbing her arms. “That’s them. Ready?” 

Regina nodded. She pressed her hand to her stomach to calm her nerves as he approached the door, opening it. He smiled warmly at the people on the other side. “Mum, Dad. Good to see you.” 

“You too, Robin,” she heard his mother say. She then stepped into the apartment, revealing herself to be a woman about Regina’s height with blonde hair cut in a stylish bob. She wore a nice blue pantsuit and matching heels–nothing too fancy but enough to make Regina glad she chose her best little black dress. 

Robin closed the door after his father stepped inside, a tall man with graying blond hair and bright blue eyes. It was clear to Regina that Robin was the spitting image of him. He wore a button down light blue shirt and black pants but no tie or jacket. 

“Regina, these are my parents, Sarah and Thomas Locksley,” Robin introduced. “Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, First Lieutenant Regina Mills.” 

The pride in his voice as he used her rank made her smile and she wrapped her arm around his waist as she turned to his parents. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

His parents, though, were quiet and she felt her smile droop. She watched as Sarah Locksley shifted from foot to foot and then Thomas Locksley cleared his throat. “Umm…is that…?”  

“Army,” Regina clarified, knowing what the rest of his question is. “I went to West Point and entered as an officer.” 

“That’s very impressive,” Sarah said, awkwardly. “So, do you…do you fight?” 

Regina nodded. “I’ve been to Iraq and there’s talk that my unit may be sent to Afghanistan soon.”

“That’s why I wanted to introduce her to you now,” Robin said, pulling her closer. “She may be overseas soon.” 

Sarah looked up at her soon. “Are you okay with that?” 

“Regina and I have spoken about my concerns, but in the end, it’s what she does,” Robin said, giving Regina a small smile. “And I’m proud of her for it.” 

Thomas wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Why don’t we head out to the restaurant? I would love to get to know you, Regina. I imagine you have a lot of good stories to tell.” 

“I think I have a few,” Regina replied. “I’m sure you have some concerns about Robin dating a soldier and I’d be happy to discuss them with you too.” 

Sarah relaxed, finally smiling. “I appreciate it. But first, Thomas is right. We should get to know you. Then we’ll get to know the army.” 

Robin took Regina’s hand and squeezed it. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

“Me too,” she agreed, picking up her clutch. “Let’s go.” 

They left the apartment and she felt more confident that this evening was going to be a success. Even if Robin’s parents had some doubts about her being a soldier, she was certain she could show them that she was still a good match for their son. They would know that Regina would do anything for Robin and that his happiness was her top priority. 


	38. Meet the Mills Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Catching up on the latest outlaw soldier verse post, you are inspiring me to write my own I will let you know if I do. Request can we see when they meet each others parents first the first time.
> 
> Companion piece to Chapter 37.

Regina parked her car and glanced over at Robin. He held the bouquet of flowers she had picked up before coming here and smiled at her. “Thank you for inviting me to come with you,” he said.

“I wouldn’t want to come here with anyone else,” she said, stepping out of the car. Arlington National Cemetery stretched before her and she took a deep breath as Robin handed her the bouquet. 

After stopping to pick up a cone for the flowers, Regina easily guided Robin to the right section. They walked hand-in-hand down one of the rows until she came to a very familiar grave. 

“Major General Henry Alonzo Mills,” Robin read. 

She nodded. “My father. My idol. The reason I wanted to go to West Point and wear the same uniform as him.” 

Regina adjusted her navy uniform jacket before smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress skirt. She was an army officer and therefore everything about her uniform was pressed neatly. Her dark hair was pinned in a tight bun that rested against the nape of her neck so her hat could fit on her head. She had spent the drive over explaining what each medal and insignia on her jacket meant to Robin. 

“An honor,” Robin said, bowing slightly to her father’s grave as if he were talking to her father. It made her eyes tear up. 

“Regina.” Her mother’s familiar voice drifted over the peace and tranquility of the cemetery, freezing Regina’s blood. She looked up to find Cora Mills striding toward her, dressed in an expensive black pant suit and her hair freshly done at the salon, still showing no grays. 

Regina straightened her back. “Mother. I didn’t think you would come.” 

“I know you think I didn’t care about your father and our marriage wasn’t the best, but I still like to pay my respects every so often,” Cora replied. “And this is the only place where I know I’ll see you.” 

She then turned her attention to Robin, smiling and acting all charming. “And who is your handsome companion?”

“Mother, this is my boyfriend, Robin Locksley,” Regina said in monotone. “Robin, this is my mother, Cora Gold.” 

“Mills Gold, dear. I didn’t drop your father’s name once I married Edgar,” Cora replied. 

Regina thought of her odd and somewhat creepy stepfather and tried not to shiver. Instead, she glared at her mother. “I don’t know why. You didn’t particularly care for it.” 

“I care for you.” 

“You have a funny way of showing it, Mother,” Regina snapped. “Chasing off Daniel, trying to set me up on blind dates with every rich guy in Virginia and Maryland in an attempt to get me to leave the army…”

“Because I want a good life for you, Regina. Something better than your father and army gave me,” Cora insisted. 

Regina frowned, backing up. “The life Daddy and the army gave us was fine. You were just never happy. You wanted to be rich and never lift a finger. I’m not like you. I like to work. I like to serve my country and protect my fellow citizens. Just like Daddy.” 

“You’re stubborn, just like him,” Cora said, shaking her head. She then glanced at Robin. “I hope you know what you’re signing up for. Long stretches without her, worrying that she’s going to come back to you in a coffin, always been second to the army.” 

“We were never second to the army when it came to Daddy,” Regina replied. “We were all second to your desires to you.” 

Robin took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “I signed up for long stretches spent with an intelligent, charismatic, enticing, bold, audacious army officer named Regina Mills. I accept everything that comes with that privilege.” 

Ducking her head, Regina smiled down at the ground. She heard her mother tell her to call more and then walk away. 

“So, your mother is a piece of work, huh?” he asked her. 

She nodded. “That sums up it.” 

“Well, let’s not let her ruin this,” he said,gently lifting her head. He smiled at her. “Spend your time with your father.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. She set her flowers down next to his grave and then laid her hand on the cool stone, spending time with the two most important men in her life. 


	39. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse strip pocker? 😏

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Robin said, sitting nervously in Regina’s living room. 

She smirked, shuffling the deck of cards. “Come on. It’s only the two of us and it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. It’ll be fun.” 

“Fine,” he said. “Deal me in.” 

Regina quickly won the first hand, forcing Robin to shed his shirt first. His pants were next and she frowned. “This has to be the fastest game of strip poker I’ve ever played. Really, one more hand and the boxers come off. Then it’s just you in all your glory.” 

“And you’re complaining?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hopefully, it would keep her from discovering that he hadn’t hesitated about the “strip” part but rather the “poker” part. 

“About you being naked? Never,” she said, smirking. “But about you being a shit poker player? Absolutely.” 

He sighed.  _Busted_. 

She laughed, putting the cards away. “I’m going to teach you how to play better another time. For now, though, I think it’s time we even the score.”

“How?” he asked. 

Regina stood, pulling off her shirt to reveal her black lacy bra underneath. Tossing it aside, she motioned for him to follow her. “Come to the bedroom to find out if the underwear matches.”

That was an offer he couldn’t refuse. 

 


	40. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Robin and MM meets for the first time and talking about their s/o being a soldier.

“So, Mills,” David said, leaning back in his chair. “How does a game of ping pong sound?” 

Regina smirked, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. “Sounds like someone wants his ass whipped, Nolan.”

“Oh, game on.” He stood and she followed suit, the two trash talking each other as they left the kitchen. 

Robin raised his eyebrow as he turned to Mary Margaret. “Are they always like that?” 

“No,” she said before leaning in to whisper: “Sometimes they’re much worse.” 

He laughed, starting to gather the plates from their dinner. “Here, let me help you while they have their pissing competition.” 

“Thank you,” she said. She leaned against her chair, smiling at him. “I’m really glad Regina’s met you. She’s happier than she’s been in years.” 

Robin paused, glad to have the approval of Regina’s closest friend. “Thank you. I’m glad I met her too. She’s made my life so much better.” 

Mary Margaret nodded. “Remember that.” 

“Why?” he asked, brow furrowing. 

“Because being the significant other of a soldier is tough,” she replied. “There will be long stretches of time without them, where you have to keep coming home to an empty house night after night. Where your conversations are limited and you have to rely on a really lousy internet connection to see them. And throughout it all, you just walk around with this dread that they won’t come home.” 

“It sounds trying,” he said softly. 

She nodded. “Not everyone is meant for it. But watching you with Regina, seeing how you smiled and looked at her…I think you will. Because you know that all the lonely nights and anxious months are worth it for when they are home with you.” 

“Yeah,” he said, glancing over at Regina as she did a little celebratory dance at the ping pong table. “Definitely worth it.” 

 


	41. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier AU - Henry's and Neal's playdate (like a weekly thing), where Robin and Mary Margaret are talking their lives as a soldiers spouses. Peer support.

Robin knew that if Regina were here, she would question why two babies who could barely crawl needed a playdate. After all, the two really did just lie there and kick their feet as little fingers explored whatever toy he and Mary Margaret set up over them.

However, he believed she would also understand that the playdates were more for him and Mary Margaret than they were for Neal and Henry. Every Saturday afternoon, they alternated between each other's house for coffee, dessert and conversation.

"How are you?" Mary Margaret asked, setting down a mug full of coffee in front of Robin.

Wrapping his fingers around the mug, he sighed. "Okay, I guess. It's just…Henry pulled himself up on the coffee table and was standing. He looked so proud of himself and his eyes kept searching the room, I couldn't help but think that he was looking for his mother."

"He probably was," she said, sitting down with her own cup of coffee. "There are times I'm pretty sure Neal is looking for David.

"But Henry is pulling himself up! That's a big milestone. Soon he'll be walking," she said, smiling as she glanced over to where their boys slept side by side in the pack and play.

Pride filled Robin as he nodded. "I know. I cheered for him and I took a lot of videos of him just standing and bouncing on his little leg. But he wasn't the only one looking for Regina at that point."

She nodded, laying her hand over his. "I know. When Neal rolled over for the first time, I clapped and looked for David to share the moment with. Then I remembered he wasn't there. So I put Neal in his swing and went to the bathroom to cry."

"She should be here," he said, getting choked up. "I could almost see her. Smiling and brown eyes shining with pride as she praised Henry…"

"Did you send her the videos you took?" Mary Margaret asked.

He nodded. "You know it's not the same."

"I know," she replied, softly. "But you remember what I told you when we first met?"

"That being a soldier's significant other is a tough life but worth it? Yes. I still believe that." Robin glanced over at his son, smiling as Henry's little fist rubbed at his face. He would never trade his family for a life with a wife who didn't put her life in danger in distant corners of the world. Regina and Henry were his everything.

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I know you do. We all just need a reminder every now and then, you know?"

"I do. And if you every need a reminder, I'll be happy to give it to you," he told her.

Mary Margaret nodded before standing. "Now, I think it's time for cake."


	42. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Henry or Roland decides to join the army

"Mom? Dad? Can we talk?" Roland asked, entering the kitchen.

Regina glanced up from her casework, looking at her son over the dark rims of her reading glasses. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, though he was clearly nervous. He was standing at attention, hands behind his back, which meant that he didn't want to fidget as he stood there. His brown eyes were also focused on a spot on the wall behind her, which was another sign he was nervous.

Realizing all of this, Regina took off her glasses and closed her file as Robin sat down next to her. "Okay. Then what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"College," he said, sitting down as well.

This wasn't much of a surprise. Roland was a junior in high school, so naturally his mind turned to choosing a college. However, Regina always figured he would join Henry at NYU or perhaps pick a college closer to home, like Georgetown or American University. She couldn't understand why college was making him so nervous.

"What about college?" Robin asked. "Where are we going to have to drive to this time?"

"Upstate New York," Roland replied, nervously.

A stone landed in Regina's stomach and she suddenly found it difficult to swallow. Robin squeezed her hand as he asked: "You want to go to West Point?"

Roland nodded. "I want to be like Grandpa and Mom…I want to help serve my country and keep everyone safe."

"It's dangerous," Regina said, starting to understand what her mother may have been feeling the day she had announced she was going to West Point. She couldn't imagine her sweet, mischievous yet kind son out on the front lines, forced to kill or watch others kill.

"I know, Mom," he told her. "But I've listened to your stories and Uncle David's–both good and bad–and I was practically raised on base. I know that's where I belong. Just like you."

Tears pricked her eyes as she stood, approaching her son. She hugged him, holding him close. Her fingers went to his unruly black curls, knowing she was going to miss them if he did chose to go into the army. But it had to be his choice and she knew she couldn't stop him. "I'll be very proud to show you around West Point," she said.


	43. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier prompt - Reginas first night home on leave

Robin cooked her dinner.

Normally she would order food for herself, too tired to cook or to even drive some place to pick up food. Yet this time she had a home cooked meal laid out before her. Her stomach grumbled as she took in the steaks as well as the grilled asparagus and roasted potatoes. "This looks delicious."

"Thank you," he said, pulling a cork from a bottle of wine. He poured her a glass. "And this is the finishing touch."

She smiled up at him. "You're spoiling me."

Robin nodded, taking his seat across from her. "Of course I am. You just got back from serving our country. You deserve to be spoiled."

"Thank you," she said. "You're the best."

He raised his glass to her. "To you, Regina. I am so glad you have come home safe and sound. And back to me."

"I'm so glad you were here to come back to," she said, trying not to think of Graham as she toasted Robin. They were nothing alike.

They ate their steaks together as they talked. Robin did most of it but she didn't care. She enjoyed just listening to him and hearing how his life had been going while she was away. Now they didn't have to exchange stories over Skype.

It was going to be a nice change of pace.

"Here, let me clean up," Regina said, gathering up their empty dishes.

Robin placed his hands over hers. "You aren't to do anything but eat and rest."

She raised her eyebrows, stepping closer to him. Regina toyed with the buttons of Robin's shirt as she hovered over his lips. "Those are the only two things I can do? Nothing else?"

He swallowed, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her flush against his body. "Maybe I misspoke. There might be one more thing you can do."

"That's what I thought." Regina began trailing kisses up his neck. "What do you say we leave the dishes to soak and go have a little fun?"

Robin swept her in his arms, holding her bridal style as he smirked at her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	44. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Solider verse: when Regina holds Henry for the first time and she begins to promise to keep him safe.

Regina was sweaty, exhausted and in more pain than she had ever known. She vowed she would never complain about anything on the front line ever again after this. All she wanted was for it to end but the nurses kept telling her to "PUSH, REGINA, PUSH!"

"I AM!" she roared, squeezing Robin's hand.

He squeezed back. "You can do it, Regina. I know you can."

She grabbed his scrubs and pulled him close. "If by some miracle I let you anywhere near me again after this and we do have another baby, make sure I get the drugs. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now, the doctor said he can see our son's head. So take a deep breath and push. It's almost done."

Regina nodded, pushing down with all her might. The doctor smiled, looking up briefly. "I have his head and shoulders. One more good push and he should be out completely."

"I don't know…" she cried.

"You can," Robin encouraged her. He had never lost his patience with her throughout this ordeal and had been her best support system. Just like he always was.

Taking strength from her husband, she squeezed his hand one more time as she pushed as hard as she could. Spent, she laid back against the pillows as the doctor proclaimed she had a healthy baby boy.

At last.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked Robin.

She smiled as Robin happily cut the umbilical cord, grinning like an idiot. "He's beautiful, Regina."

"He's loud," she said as their son cried with all the strength in his little lungs. She could see little red hands flailing about as the nurse took him from the doctor.

Another nurse undid the ties of her surgical gown, lowering it to expose her flesh. "We're going to lay the baby on your chest for the skin to skin contact. Helps with bonding," she explained.

Regina nodded, reaching out as they laid the plasma-covered baby on her chest. She felt his little heart beating against her and felt him squirm as he tried to get comfortable in his new world. Regina counted all ten fingers and all ten toes before gently brush over his dark tufts of hair. She ran her finger down his little nose and took in his little pink lips. Robin was right–he was beautiful.

He was also small and defenseless. And completely innocent. He knew nothing of the world and its horrors. She and Robin would do their best to make sure he didn't know the bad things until he was older. He wasn't going to be like the children she had seen on the front, who had grown up so fast because of what they had seen and experiences. It was why she felt–to make their world better and to keep her country safe.

"Hello, Henry," she told her son. "I'm your mother. And I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you grow up safe and happy. You have my word. I love you, sweetheart."


	45. Wedding Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Request since we got the start of the honeymoon can we get wedding but Cora and Zelena crashes it because they were not invited.

They had a moment alone together out in the lobby, waiting for their grand entrance as everyone settled into the main ballroom from the cocktail hour. Robin wrapped his arms around her, holding her close for their moment before they began what promised to be several hours of dancing and conversations.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked in a whisper.

She smiled, placing her hand over his entwined arms. "You married me. I'm pretty sure that counts in a big way."

He chuckled. "I guess so. But let me just say it again. I love you."

"Well, isn't this sweet." Cora stepped off the last stair, wearing a long sweeping black dress. Her dark hair was pulled into a French twist and, as always, her makeup was impeccable. She smiled as she looked at Regina. "You look beautiful, Regina."

"I actually expected her to get married in fatigues," a familiar, grating voice said. Regina bit back a groan as Zelena joined their mother. She was wearing a green cocktail dress and her red hair flowed around her shoulders in soft curls. "But still, congratulations, sis."

Regina tensed up in Robin's arms as her smile fell into a scowl. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're your family, dear, and we're here to celebrate your special day," Cora said sweetly.

"We'll just assume the invitations got lost in the mail," Zelena added. She motioned to the ballroom. "Shall we go in?"

Regina pushed out of Robin's arms but he stayed right behind her as she confronted her mother and half-sister. "No. Your invitations weren't lost in the mail. I never sent you one. I don't want either of you here."

"Regina," Cora protested and Regina felt her blood boil. She was not going to be taken on a guilt trip at her own wedding.

Regina surprised herself when she spoke in a even tone. "No. Please leave."

"We're family," Zelena insisted.

"No, we're not," Regina replied, taking Robin's hand. "My family is right here. Now go."

"And if you don't, you'll be escorted out about several members of the United States Army," Robin added.

Regina smiled. "Do you want to chance that? Because I think that would make for some great footage for our wedding video."

Cora sniffed, clutching her clutch closer. "Come, Zelena. We're clearly not wanted and can spend our time with a better class of people."

"Indeed, Mother." Zelena flicked her hair over her shoulder and followed Cora back out.

The music grew louder and they turned to find Mary Margaret watching from the doorway. "Everything okay out here?"

"Yes," Regina assured her. "Sorry if we caused any delays."

"Okay. You're up. I'll let the DJ know he can introduce you." Mary Margaret closed the door.

Robin and Regina took their positions behind it. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. "You ready, love?"

"Absolutely," she said, smiling up at him with all the love and adoration she felt.

The doors opened and they moved forward as the DJ announced: "Ladies and gentlemen, our bride and groom–Mr. and Lieutenant Locksley!"


	46. Past Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write soldier Au where Regina and Robin talks about their past relationships (Daniel, Marian)?

"It looks like power is out all over town," Robin said, lighting a candle as he re-entered his living room. "So unfortunately, our movie marathon must be postponed."

"Aww," Regina said, opening up her arm so Robin could sit next to her. They wrapped themselves up in his extra soft blanket and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Too bad."

He kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Cuddle," she said. "It's been so long since I just cuddled."

"Really?"

She nodded. "None of my boyfriends have been interested in cuddling. I think they think that because I'm in the army, I'm too tough for that. The only one who didn't was Daniel but that's because he was my high school sweetheart."

"Oh?" Robin asked, curious about the boy who had first caught Regina's eye.

"It was all innocent," she told him, playing with his hand. "We would just cuddle and make out on each other's couches and in his car. We'd hold hands in the hallway, he'd carry my books and open doors for me…He made me feel special."

"Well, I guess I can't fault him for that." Yes, he could. Robin knew it was irrational to be jealous of someone who was clearly no longer in the picture but he could feel it bubbling up inside him.

Regina shifted so she could look up at him with a teasing smile. "Do I detect a hint of green in those baby blues?"

"No," he said quickly. When she raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "Maybe."

"Don't be. We were young and never would've made it. It's probably the only time I'd ever say Mother was right," Regina said, somewhat bitterly.

His eyes widened, knowing how critical her mother was. "What do you mean?"

"He realized he couldn't make it dating someone in the military. Especially after Mother told him all about it. He was sweet about it, saying I deserved someone who could support me the way I needed. I told him I hoped he found someone who deserved him, we kissed and that was it." She shrugged.

Robin held her closer. "It doesn't sound too bad."

"I was pretty broken up about it," she admitted. "He was my first love."

"Of course." Jealousy flared up inside him as he tried to clamp down on it.

Regina laid her hand over his heart. "Now, I have you. My true love."

"True love," he replied, feeling the jealousy dissipate. "I like the sound of that."

She hummed before looking up at him. "What about you? Who was your first love?"

He looked down at her but saw another dark haired, brown-eyed beauty instead. It lasted a moment and he gave Regina a soft smile. "Her name was Marian…"


	47. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse - Regina flies home for the weekend and surprises Robin at work

The plane bounced a little as its wheels hit the runway. Joy bubbled up in Regina and she bounced a little in her seat as she took in the D.C. area surrounding the airport. She just had to get through customs and baggage claim and then she would be on her way back to Virginia.

And Robin had no clue.

She grinned as she imagined his face when he realized she was granted a week of leave for some R and R. That she was all his for six days before she had to return to the front. Regina had a lot of plans for her fiance and hoped he was up to all of them.

"Thinking of someone special?" the older woman seat next to her asked.

Regina turned from the window and nodded. "Yes, I am. He doesn't know I'm coming home and I can't wait to surprise him."

The woman smiled, patting her knee. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you, dear. Just as thrilled as you clearly are to see him."

"Yes," Regina said, smiling wider. "I'm sure he will be."

She felt the plane stop and the seat belt sign blinked off. Regina unbuckled her seat belt and stood, stretching out after the long flight from Germany. She couldn't wait to get off the flight but she first tended to her row mate. "Do you need help with your bags?" she asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother," the woman said, waving her off.

Regina shook her head. "Not at all. Here, let me."

She opened the overhead compartment and with ease lifted down the woman's luggage before grabbing her own Army-issued duffel bag. Regina smiled at the woman. "Have a good day."

"You too," the woman said before winking at her. "Give that man of yours a kiss for me too."

"Will do," Regina said with a laugh before getting off the plane.

An hour later, Regina paid the driver of the car service she had used to get to Robin's office. She picked up her duffel bag and opened the door, grinning as Belle greeted her. "Robin doesn't have a clue," she promised Regina.

"Perfect," Regina grinned. She held out her duffel bag. "Do you mind if I put this behind your desk?"

Belle shook her head, taking the bag from her. "I've got it. You need to get to the conference room. I don't know how much longer John and Will can distract Robin before he catches on that the data is absolutely fake."

Regina laughed, heading down the hall to the room in question. As she approached it, she heard Robin's voice and her heart sped up. It sounded so much better live rather than over a speaker, she believed. She couldn't wait to actually touch him, hold him, kiss him…

"Okay, I don't know if this is an elaborate April Fool's joke or what but I really need to get back to work," Robin said, his back to the door as he appeared ready to leave.

Stepping closer, Regina placed her hands over Robin's eyes. "Guess who?"

He straightened up and she felt his fingers against her hands. "Regina?"

"Surprise!" she said, turning him around. "Guess who has a week of R and R?"

Robin didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and she felt something wet against her skin. She started to comb her fingers through his hair, enjoying being this close to him again.

"I love you," he whispered, voice thick. "And I'm so glad you're home."


	48. Baby Girl Locksley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write Soldier AU where Regina and Robin get a baby girl?

Regina knew she should've started her maternity leave a week ago. Her doctor had signed off on letting her work a bit longer but had strongly encouraged her to reconsider. But she had been in the middle of a big case and she wanted to see it to its conclusion.

She had gotten her wish but once the verdict had been rendered, Regina had felt a familiar rush of water run down her leg. The military police officer closer to her had stared in horror before snapping to action, calling for an ambulance as the first contraction hit Regina. He had guided her to a chair and talked her through the contractions until the paramedics showed up. With a promise to call her husband, he let go of her hand and she was rushed to the waiting ambulance.

The hospital wasn't far from the JAG office but Regina knew her contractions were coming hard and fast. She heard the paramedics talking and radioing information back to the hospital, relaying that she was dilating fast. Fear gripped Regina that the baby would come before his father could get to the hospital to be by her side.

Robin, though, was waiting for her and she wondered if he had broken laws to get there. He told her that he had received several calls from the JAG office and so had left before the ambulance even got there, assuring her that he had driven as safely as possible. Regina's doctor then met her and she was taken immediately to a delivery room. There wasn't even a chance for an epidural as the child was coming quickly.

"Push, Regina," the doctor told her. "The baby is already crowning."

"Seems someone is in rush to join this world," Robin joked, squeezing Regina's hand.

She, though, was in no mood for jokes. "Whatever. As long as this ends quickly. I wasn't planning on doing this without drugs," she said through gritted teeth.

Her wish was granted and after only a few more pushes, she heard the cries of a newborn baby. Regina leaned back, relieved, as Robin kissed her forehead. "Good job, sweetheart," he murmured.

"Congrats, Mom and Dad," the doctor said. "You have a healthy baby girl."

That surprised her and Robin and they both stared dumbly at the doctor. She held up their baby, though, and it was clearly a girl. However, they had been told the ultrasound revealed a boy and it seemed that way to them. So they had prepared for a boy, from how they decorated the nursery right down to the name they had picked–Thomas, after Robin's father.

"How?" Regina gasped out at last.

To her credit, the doctor looked sheepish. "Reading an ultrasound isn't always perfect. Even with today's advancements in technology…mistakes can still be made."

"Clearly," Regina said, taking her daughter into her arms. Like her brothers before her, the little girl was perfect–all ten fingers, all ten toes, and tufts of dark hair. The only difference–aside from the glaring obvious–was that her lips were a shade darker than either Henry's or Roland's had been.

Those little red lips latched onto Regina's bared nipple, nursing for the first time. Regina smiled at her, running a finger down her little arm. A girl was certainly going to change things in their house but it was a very welcome change.

"Well, she definitely isn't a Thomas," Robin joked, playing with their daughter's little foot.

Regina hummed. "No, she isn't. Do you want to name her after your mother instead?"

He tilted his head, studying their daughter before shaking it. "I love Mum but this little girl doesn't look anything like a Sarah."

"No, she doesn't," Regina agreed. She bit her lip. "I have an idea but you're going to laugh."

"Not at all. Especially if that suggestion is to name her after Wonder Woman," he replied, smiling at her.

Even after all their years together, Regina loved that Robin could still surprise her. And that he remembered all her Wonder Woman comics as well as her Wonder Woman shirt. She smiled. "You mean it?"

He nodded, leaning closer to the baby. "Welcome to the world, Diana Regina Mills Locksley."


	49. Jacinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Family dinner with Outlaw Queen's kids girlfriend/boyfriend/what ever.

"Be. Nice," Robin told Regina.

She glared at him. "Why wouldn't I be nice?"

"You were kinda rude to Violet," Roland said, fiddling with his tie. Beside him, Diana nodded.

Regina crossed her arms, glaring at her children. "I was perfectly nice to Violet."

"Not at first," Robin reminded her. "You were pretty passive-aggressive toward her."

"I just couldn't accept my baby was dating," Regina argued. "I apologized and was nicer to her. I've gotten used to it. Right, Roland?"

Roland raised his hands. "Leave me and Jack out of this, please."

"What are you going to be like when I start dating?" Diana asked, smiling.

Beside Regina, Robin tensed up. "Don't even think about it yet," he told their daughter.

"Daddy," she whined.

Regina didn't care that she cackled at that. "And you all think I'm bad? I will look like a saint compared to your father once Diana starts dating."

Diana groaned, covering her face in her hands, while Roland pulled out his phone. Robin leaned over. "Who are you texting?"

"Henry," Roland replied. "I'm seeing where he is so we can end this conversation."

"I'm right here, Ro," Henry said, approaching the table with a young woman. She had dark skin that complemented her dark eyes and dark hair. She wore a sleeveless bright yellow dress and her hair was held back by yellow clips.

Regina and Robin stood as Henry and his date stopped. He then introduced them. "Mom, Dad, this is Jacinda. Jacinda, these are my parents, Robin and Regina."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Locksley," she said. She then turned to the two still sitting at the table. "And you must be Roland and Diana."

"Nice to meet you," Roland said.

"I love your dress!" Diana exclaimed.

Jacinda smiled. "Thank you. I can tell you where I got it. They sell things for preteens too."

"Awesome," Diana replied, staring at her brother's girlfriend in awe.

"Why don't we all sit down and you can tell us more about yourself, Jacinda?" Robin suggested, motioning to the two chairs they left free for her and Henry.

Regina watched as Henry pulled a chair out for Jacinda. She sat down, smiling up at him. Her eyes shone and Regina realized how much the young woman cared for him. It warmed her heart and she felt herself already open to Jacinda. Perhaps she would be "The One" for Henry.


	50. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier au: the first time Roland is seriously injured in battle

They called Robin first.

He went down to the JAG offices and up to Regina's office. Her assistant nodded at him. "We've been keeping her busy until you got here. I'll let the Corporal know."

"Thank you," Robin said, entering the office. His wife sat behind her desk, filling out paperwork. He swallowed, knowing that the news he had to give her was scary and would upset her. It was taking all of Robin's self-control not to breakdown himself.

Regina looked up, surprised. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

He swallowed, building up his courage as he approached her desk. "I got a call at work…from the Army."

"What?" She jumped up, eyes wide with fear. "Is it about Roland? Is he…he…?"

"His unit was involved in a skirmish and he was injured," Robin told her, rubbing her arms.

Her breathing quickened and she held onto his arms. "But he's still alive?"

"Yes," he said. "They've transported him to Japan for a surgery…"

"Surgery?" she asked, her grip on him tightening.

Robin nodded, feeling a lump form in his throat. "We'll hear more later, they said."

She leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her as she started to sob into his chest. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair. This had been one of his nightmares when she had been deployed, that he would get the call that she was hurt bad enough to require a treatment the medics at base couldn't provide. It felt so much worse now that it was their son, their beautiful baby boy.

He knew they needed to be positive now though–for Roland, for Henry and Diana, and for each other. So Robin kissed her head. "He's going to be alright. We'll help him get better, no matter what his injury is. Okay?"

"What if…?"

"No," he said, pulling back to look in her tear-filled eyes. "We will not play the what if game. We will believe that he will be fine and wait to hear more. Okay?"

Sniffling, Regina nodded. "You're right. We need to be strong. For Roland."

He pulled her back against him, cupping the back of her head as he sent a prayer to whoever was up there to keep watch over their baby boy.


	51. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina's first day in the military

Boot camp was hard.

Daddy had told her about it when she was younger and Mother had warned her when she signed up for West Point. "You can still change your mind," she had told Regina. "You can still go to Georgetown, UVA or William and Mary and not have to do drills every day."

Regina, though, was determined to be an officer and to attend West Point. She was also determined to make it through basic training too. Her time through the obstacle course hadn't been too bad and she hadn't collapsed after doing laps. Those were positives so far.

She had also made a friend–David Nolan, a fresh faced recruit from the farmlands. He had All-American looks and Regina was certain he was going to end up on a poster somewhere. But she wasn't here to find a husband (the only time Mother would be relieved to hear her say that as she was adamant Regina should avoid marrying into the military).

"I didn't think I could be so sore," David groaned, collapsing onto one of the bunks.

Regina groaned in agreement. "I think something might fall off before the week is over."

"Yeah. But you'd still keep running, even if you have to crawl to the finish line, while the rest of us would just stay where we were, moaning."

Chuckling, Regina lifted her head a bit. "Don't lie. You'd try to follow me just to keep me from showing you up, Nolan."

He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Regina let her head fall back onto the bed and she smiled up at the ceiling. Perhaps the next six weeks wouldn't be as bad she feared.


	52. Spa Day Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do when Cora finds out Regina's pregnant in the soldier verse?

Regina would do almost anything for Mary Margaret. It still amazed her that her longest and dearest friendship was with her, but people often said that opposites attract. That was definitely the case for her and Mary Margaret, whose bubbly personality and sunny smile could talk Regina into a lot.

Like wearing a blindfold while Mary Margaret drove her to a surprise location. She wasn't too thrilled but she trusted her friend enough to believe it wasn't going to be completely awful.

She felt the car stop and heard Mary Margaret kill the engine. "We're here!" she announced.

"Can I take this off?" Regina asked, bringing a hand up to her blindfold.

"Go ahead."

Regina eagerly pulled off the blindfold and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. She saw a pristine white building before them with a well-manicured lawn. Flowers lined a path leading to two frosted doors. Regina recognized it immediately and turned to Mary Margaret. "You took me to the spa?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "They have the most amazing pregnancy package. Ruby got it for me when I was pregnant with Neal. I felt like a million bucks afterwards–no aches, no bloating, my skin felt amazing…You have to experience it."

"Okay," Regina replied. There were still some ways she was her mother's daughter and allowing herself to be pampered every now and then was one of them. Regina grinned. "You didn't have to blindfold me, though. I would've gone willingly."

"I know. I wanted it to be a surprise. Now, let's head inside so you can get your pampering started." Mary Margaret grinned at her as she opened her car door.

It took them some time to get inside as her growing son limited Regina's mobility. Mary Margaret didn't complain, keeping pace with her as she let Regina hold onto her arm. When they got to reception, all Regina wanted to do was sit down and rest.

"Hi, I have reservation under Nolan," Mary Margaret said. "That includes one pregnancy package for my friend here."

The receptionist nodded, flashing a bright smile at Regina. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Regina said, rubbing her back. "But could you be quick? I need a massage ASAP."

"Of course," the woman chuckled as Mary Margaret softly chided her friend.

However, they were soon in bathrobes and chairs as they waited for the massage table to open up. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Regina said.

"I hope so…" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off, concerning Regina.

Shifting in her chair, Regina faced her friend. "What's wrong?"

Mary Margaret's eyes kept shifting from Regina to somewhere opposite of them. "Don't freak out."

"Why?" Regina asked, eyes narrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother is here."

Regina froze, her heart skipping a beat. She then scowled. "Of course. She obviously has nothing better to do than go to the spa in the middle of the week."

"I could say the same thing about you," Cora said, clearly now standing in front of them. "I thought you were deployed."

"I came back," Regina replied, turning to face her mother. Like her, Cora was clad in a white robe with the spa's logo. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun and she had a white cream on her face, no doubt part of a facial.

Cora studied her, taking Regina's chin in her hands as she looked over Regina's skin. She then glanced over Regina's body and frowned. "I heard them mention there was someone here for the pregnancy package. Your face is a bit fuller than usual, dear, and your skin is perfect. The robe doesn't do much for your shape, but I daresay it's hiding a baby bump."

"Congratulations, Mother, you figured it out," Regina shot back.

Her mother released her face, frowning. "Were you ever going to tell me that I was going to be a grandmother?"

"No."

"And why not?" Her mother's tone was clipped and Regina saw a vein start to pop out in her forehead.

Regina remained calm, though. "Because you're not going to be in this child's life. I thought I made that pretty clear."

"I see. Well, I hope that motherhood makes you see things differently and appreciate me." Cora lifted her chin and stormed off.

Mary Margaret took her hand. "Regina, I'm so sorry."

"Why? This isn't your fault," she assured her friend. "You don't control Mother. No one does."

"I know, but this is supposed to be a relaxing day for you…" Mary Margaret babbled.

Regina covered her hand with her other one. "It's okay. I'm not going to let Mother ruin today for me. Don't let her ruin it for you either."

Mary Margaret nodded, promising to do that as they were called in for their massages. It was definitely going to be a relaxing experience now.


	53. An Important Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse, Regina asks David to escort her to the altar. David is surprised because he thought that Regina would walk alone.

Regina sat down across from David in the mess tent, digging into the chicken they were serving that day. "The vegetables look better today," she said.

He nodded. "I think they got a fresh batch."

"Thank goodness," she said. She fiddled with her fork for a moment, taking a deep breath to broach a certain subject. "I was hoping to talk to you about my wedding."

"Not the usual conversation you hear around an army mess," he joked.

She gave him a pointed look. "I remember having a lot of conversations about your wedding to Mary Margaret."

"You were the maid of honor," he pointed out.

"You're a groomsman!"

"We both know that's not the same." David crossed his arms as he leaned back.

Regina bit back her groan as she knew he had her. Still, that did provide the perfect segue to what she wanted to talk to him about. Her father had died while she was in high school and her relationship with her mother was nonexistent at best. There had been many things on her mind regarding her wedding but this one thing had a solution that had hit her so hard, she almost fell out of her bunk.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to take on one more role at the wedding," she started.

He tilted his head. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" she asked, her stomach clenching from her nerves.

When David didn't say anything, she continued in a rushed manner: "It's just that there really is no one else to walk me down the aisle except for maybe one uncle who has sent me a Christmas card every year and a birthday card every so often. But that just doesn't feel right. It's okay if you don't want to, I just thought…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, reaching out his hand to stop her. "I didn't refuse. I just was surprised. Given how independent you are, I thought you would just walk down the aisle by yourself."

Regina had considered it and she shrugged. "I know. But there are some traditions I do like and I want to go down the aisle toward Robin on the arm of my family."

"You consider me family?" David gave her a goofy grin and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She wanted to remain sincere.

She reached out and took his hand. "I do. You're like the brother I never had. Even if you didn't marry my best friend, I would still consider that. You always have my back and take care of me over here, even when I don't want it."

He squeezed her hand. "We both have each other's backs and take care of each other, whether the other wants it or not. You're my sister, Regina, and I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you so much," Regina replied. She then took her hand back, turning back to her dinner. "So, do you think the vegetables will still be fresh tomorrow or should we savor this while we can?"


	54. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse prompt - first time Robin buys Regina lingerie OR a piece of lingerie finds its way into Reginas duffle and her barrack mates find it and tease her

"Home sweet home," Regina said with a sigh as she stepped into their bunk for the next nine months.

David sighed as he tossed his duffel down on his chosen bed. "Be it ever so humble."

"I'd hardly call this humble," she groused, setting down her own duffel bag. She then took a deep breath. "Well, better make the most of it."

She knelt by her foot locker, opening it up to store her things for this tour. More of her fellow soldiers entered the bunk, laughing and greeting David and her. Everyone started to unpack as well, teasing each other and sharing jokes.

Regina was laughing when she pulled it out. She stopped short, her breath stolen as she stared at the black lace teddy she was clutching. Glass crystals caught the afternoon sun, casting glows on the wall behind her bed. She wasn't sure how it had gotten in there, unless she had packed it by accident. It was the only explanation since she knew Robin wouldn't do anything like this, knowing it would embarrass her. He would send reminders of his love in other ways.

Mortified, she tried to stuff it back in her duffel bag, but it was too late.

Keith saw it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He swiped her teddy, holding it up. "Is this new body armor, Mills?"

"Give it back, Nott," she said, reaching for it.

Unfortunately, most of the men in her unit were far taller than her and Keith was no exception. He held the teddy aloft, making her jump to try and get it while he laughed.

"Planning on wearing this in your spare time? Or you going to do your patrols in it? That will certainly have the locals talking," he said.

"I didn't mean to pack it. Please, just give it back and I can put it in my duffel and we never have to speak of this again," she replied.

Keith smirked. "Did lover boy pack it? Do you wear this for him?"

"My relationship is none of your business!"

"You brought this. That makes it our business now," Keith replied, twirling her teddy above his head like it was a Terrible Towel at a Steelers' game.

David now got involved, crossing his arms as he stared down Keith. "You know that's not true. You're just teasing her because she's a woman and you don't think she can kick your ass."

"Look at her," Keith said, nodding in her direction. "She can't kick anyone's ass. It's a wonder she doesn't fall over in all the gear and just lie there, helpless like a turtle."

"Low blow, dude. Back off now," Lance warned from his bunk. Regina noticed that he, like the other men, were ready to pounce at Keith.

She met David's eyes and he gave her a slight nod. They both understood that they were lieutenants and needed to de-escalate this situation immediately. Yet she didn't think she could do it, meaning it had to fall to David.

He stepped forward. "Mills, Nott, fall back. Nott, hand over the teddy. Lieutenant Mills will put it in her locker and we'll never speak of it again. Understood?"

"Come on, Nolan. Everyone knows you two are friends. Hell, you're marrying her best friend. Of course you're going to defend her," Keith protested.

"Nott, dude, he's a lieutenant. So is she. They can have your hide for this," Lance warned. "Give her the lingerie back and knock it off."

Another soldier, Al, nodded. "Yeah. This isn't the way to get sent home."

Keith stared at them all, growing angry. "You're just being super sensitive because she's a woman. If she wants to fight with us, she needs to take jokes like us."

"We're not being super sensitive. You're just being an ass," Lance shot back.

"ATTENTION!" their CO yelled, entering the tent. Everyone snapped to attention, including Keith. He didn't let go of the teddy, though, leaving it in his clenched fist.

The CO marched up to Nott and pulled the teddy from his hands. He held up the black, lacy garment and frowned. "What is this?"

"Sir, not mine, sir," Keith said.

"Is that what I asked, Nott?" the CO barked back.

Keith swallowed. "Sir, no, sir."

"Then let me repeat: What is this?" The CO nearly shoved Regina's teddy into Keith's face.

"Sir, a teddy, sir."

The CO nodded. "And why do you have it?"

Regina stepped forward. "Sir, it's mine, sir. I accidentally…"

"I know, Lieutenant. It's not Private Nott's size or style, I daresay. Fall back," the CO ordered without looking at her. His eyes stayed on Keith, who was starting to tremble. "I ask you again, Private. What are you doing with this?"

Keith's shaking was really noticeable now. "Sir, I was teasing Mills, sir."

"Lieutenant Mills, Private. You will address senior officers properly and with respect. You will also treat them with respect, including not waving their undergarments around. Would you like it if I ran your underwear up the flagpole?" the CO pressed.

"S–Sir, no, sir."

The CO nodded. "I thought not. Now, you will give that teddy back to Lieutenant Mills and you will apologize. Do I make myself clear?"

"S–Sir, yes s–sir." Regina thought Keith was going to pass out.

"And another thing," the CO continued, "you are on thin ice, Private. I don't want to see or hear about you putting another toe out of line, do you hear me?"

"S-S-Sir, yes, s-s-sir." Keith's voice was barely a whisper now.

The CO leaned back. "Good. Also, you're on latrine duty for a week. Now, give Lieutenant Mills her clothes back. And Lieutenant, I trust that will stay in your locker until you return home?"

Still mortified, Regina nodded. "Sir, yes, sir. I apologize again, sir."

"Accidents happen, Lieutenant. We've all packed or forgotten to unpack something we didn't mean to take. At ease," he told her as Keith sheepishly gave her her teddy back.

Regina clutched it to her chest. "Sir, thank you, sir."

The CO ordered the other men to rest at ease before leaving the bunk. Once he was gone, Regina smoothed it out before tenderly packing it in her locker. It was one of her favorites and she didn't want anything to happen to it.

Keith returned to his own cot and had he been a dog, Regina was certain his tail would've been between his legs. The other men glared at him and she realized it was probably going to be a tough tour for Keith. She just prayed that fears of being drummed out of the army kept him from retaliating from her.

She would prepared, though, in case he was stupid enough to try.


	55. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soldier verse: Regina and Robin meets their first grandkid

It was decided that Regina would stay in the room with Henry while Jacinda gave birth, especially as she wasn't close with her own family. There had been many times where she had told Robin and Regina they were like parents to her rather than in-laws.

So Regina was handed scrubs while Robin and Diana were ushered out by a kind nurse. "You can wait in the waiting room. It won't be much longer now," she told them.

They found themselves in the hallway and Robin sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to just sit in a chair, staring at some TV screen or reading some magazine, while his daughter-in-law was giving birth. Nor would Diana. So he nudged his daughter. "Let's go get a snack. Maybe by the time we come back, today's guest of honor will have arrived," he said.

She nodded, following him over to the elevator bank. They climbed onto the next elevator and sighed in unison as it went down. "I hate waiting," she said.

"I know, Princess," he said, pulling her close. "Me too."

* * *

After splitting a fruit cup, they returned to the maternity ward. Regina greeted them, smiling widely and no longer in scrubs. A thrill raced up Robin's spine and he smiled back at her. "Is she here?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Regina replied. "You two ready to meet her?"

"YES!" Diana exclaimed, bounding toward her mother. She wrapped her arm around Regina's middle and Robin followed his two women into Jacinda's room.

Jacinda was sitting up in bed, cradling a swaddled bundle. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and she smiled down at the baby in her arms. Henry sat next to her on the edge of her hospital bed, looking exhausted by ecstatic. Robin definitely remembered that feeling.

Diana hurried over to her brother and he hugged her tightly. Robin wrapped his arm around Regina, holding her close as they watched their oldest and their youngest coo over the newest member of the family. Jacinta looked up at last, her smiling brightening when she saw them.

"I'd like you all to meet Lucy Jacinda Mills," she said, motioning to her daughter. "We're really glad she's here."

"So are we," Robin told her.

"She's so adorable," Diana said, melting at the sight of the baby.

Worry filled Robin and he gave her a stern look. "Don't get any ideas, young lady."

She held up her hands, shaking her head and protesting that she knew she was too young. Robin nodded, trusting his daughter had her mother's sensibilities and wouldn't fall prey to baby fever.

He and Regina approached the bed to look at Lucy. It was clear she was going to take after her mother in appearance and coloring but he could also see baby Henry in her nose and chin. She had worked one of her little hands free from the swaddling and waved it, as if saying hello. Robin smiled, feeling tears prick his eyes as he ran his finger over her little hand. "Hello, Lucy."

"We're both really glad you're here," Henry said, giving Regina a one-armed hug. "I just wish Roland was here."

"I know, sweetheart. But he said he was granted leave next month and he'll head straight here to meet his niece," Regina told him as Robin rubbed her back.

Jacinda grinned. "That sounds perfect. I'm sure she'll be excited to meet her Uncle Roland."

Robin nodded, watching as little Lucy yawned and closed her eyes for the first of many naps. He couldn't wait to spend as much time as possible with his little granddaughter and he kissed Regina's head, exceedingly pleased with the family they had created.


End file.
